Covert Acts
by snowingstone
Summary: What happens when our ladies are thrown into a a situation where fantasy could become reality and Acts are not too far from the truth? Maura lied... yes lied to save Jane. Can they pull it off?
1. Chapter 1

When it happened the cliched term 'slow motion' was realized when Maura found her body shoved to the sidewalk as a car window exploded just as she walked by. From her back she looked up and took in Jane's jawline, and the frantic look in her eyes. Maura blinked, tried to work the daze from her eyes, and the blurred vision from the edges as she winced from the welt beginning to form at the back of her head. Jane moved and Maura began to sit up but Jane shoved her back down. Maura grabbed Jane's wrist. Jane looked down for just one split second, and Maura lifted her eye brow. Jane blinked and pulled her splayed hand from Maura's chest.

The coast was clear. Jane looked up down and to the side of them trying to pinpoint the shooter. Maura sat up leaning against the car as she felt Jane's hand on her shoulder. It was as if the woman needed to know Maura would not rise any further. Maura's hand went to Jane's and squeezed closing her eyes and breathed assessing her situation. Possible concussion from impact but overall fine.

Another window exploded. Jane's hand slipped from Maura's shoulder. Maura reached out for those fingers as she opened her eyes.

"No!"

Maura screamed as she lunged for Jane's hand as the woman tilted from her slowly falling to the sidewalk. Maura scrambled to her knees then leaned over Jane looking, feeling and hoping to whatever deity that Jane was not…

"Jane," Maura gasped as a spot on Jane's white shirt began to blossom like an opening red lotus and continued to spread. Maura placed her hands on Jane's chest trying to staunch the bleeding. She choked on a hiccup of tears as blood gushed up through her fingers. Breathing in and out she left her emotions to the side, and turned to logic.

Jane on the ground bleeding, apply pressure, check. Some on shooting at them, find shooter, fail. Look for protection, she saw Jane's gun in the woman's hand and pulled the gun into her left. It felt heavy in her hands. She still applied pressure to the wound while holding the gun. She saw a passerby on the sidewalk.

"Hey, call the police. Tell them there is an officer down, Rizzoli, Victor 825, homicide! Quickly!" Maura shouted instructions and the man nervously nodded as his hands trembled fiddling with his phone as he ducked into a door to a street side store.

Maura nodded relieved when she heard in the far distance the sound of sirens and hope4d the ambulance would be here quickly. She swallowed and channeled her inner Jane. What would Jane do? Maura held the gun and looked around. She looked up and around like Jane would but what in the hell was she looking for. She could hear her breathing quicken with panic setting in and almost missed the scuff of shows on the sidewalk behind her. She spun around with the gun, but the weapon was kicked away.

She threw her body over Jane's. Her turn to save the woman. She looked to the side and screamed at the impact of a rifle impacting her temple. The last thing she saw was Jane. Her olive skin ashen with the loss of blood. Her lips pale. Her hand reached up hoping to touch Jane's face, but then another blow to her temple and she dropped into a world of black.

00000

She woke up only once in the vehicle to notice bags with clear liquid in them, and hands on her chest probing and applying pressure.

Later she screamed out in pain as she was thrown onto a bed, but the gift of black oblivion took over her senses.

Then she woke to screaming out a name.

Finally, her eyelids opened, and her gaze took in her surroundings. A small room, with dark wooden flooring, and light green walls held her captive. She looked up to the ceiling from her bed and sat up. Her hand flew to her chest and she growled out in pain. She heard thuds from outside the door. Her eyes flitted about the room and saw the camera in the upper corner and a red light blinking. She sighed. She didn't have the energy to fight. Hell, she could barely move without wheezing, and felt fatigue crawling over her limbs like the plague.

The door opened and Jane's first action was to curl her fist, and straighten her shoulders, ready to be taken ready to fight.

"Where is Maura?" Jane demanded as strongly as she could but she inwardly grimaced at how weak she sounded. The man took in Jane and her demeanor. He walke4d to a chair that she didn't notice and he sat. He stared at her as he crossed his legs and watched the woman, making her squirm.

"Look, Doyle, I don't know why I'm here, but I need to find Maura," Jane told the man. For a few moments she let her mile-high wall become a chain-link fence. He saw right through it.

"If you are not going to tell me what is going on then why in the Hell did you bring me here?!" Jane shouted.

Paddy Doyle, Maura's father, nix that. The sperm donor, in Jane's opinion, pursed his thin lips and then drummed his fingers on the arm of the wooden rocking chair as the seat went too and fro. Jane, fed up, tried to stand. Paddy Doyle watched as all the blood drained from Jane's lips and face as her knees buckled. A door slammed open.

"What did you do to her?" Demanded the intruder as she went to Jane. Paddy simply put his hands in the air. Hands helped Jane lay back and Jane didn't let go of the woman's hands.

"Maur," Jane rasped weakly, "What happened to me?"

"Shh," Maura soothed and she swept a hand over Jane's brow pushing dark hair out of Jane's deep brown eyes. For a moment Maura simply stared, caught in those endlessly deep pools. She felt Jane squeeze her hand and then Maura's wall went up as a smile she saved for the public radiated from her lips. Jane knew that smile and hated it.

"You were shot Jane," Maura deadpanned.

"No really?" Jane sarcastically retorted as she drew her hand from Maura's. There was a flash of hurt there, but Jane wasn't a fucking idiot.

"The bullet traveled through your chest, oddly enough, or in your case luckily enough, you did not have damage to any of your upper ribs. Honestly it was either the best shot in the world or the luckiest for you," Maura explained then she reached out and touched Jane's chest just over her wound.

"I thought I lost you again," Maura whispered, "I was knocked out but when I came to we were both here. Paddy let me take care of you as soon as I was able but his doctor is exceptional at such trauma," Maura noted with a flicker of disdain, but a tone of respect.

"How long have we been here?" Jane asked as she watched Maura.

"Two days," Maura dropped on Jane.

"WHAT!?" Jane flew up into a sitting position, but gasped out and went right back down to the mattress gasping.

"Jane, please," Maura whispered and soothed her friend onto the bed. She wiped tears from the detective's temples and leaned over. Maura in all her years had never been moved the way she was always moved when it came to Jane. She pressed her lips to Jane's forehead. It had the desired effect. Stillness.

"Why did he save us?" Jane asked softly lost in the moment but her detective mind wont rest.

"He has been following us," Maura once again deadpanned. Jane went to yell then Maura bent forward and brushed Jane's lips with hers. Jane blinked and Maura's eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed. Jane blinked and slid her hand to Maura's cheek and brushed her thumb across her cheeks as if Maura was her deepest love.

"Paddy knows of the shift in our relationship, and he saved us both as he suspected we were more than friends and you are a trouble magnet," Maura smiled with a chuckle then she looked to Paddy, "May I have a moment with her alone please?' then she looked to Jane, "I would love to talk to my lover alone."

Paddy got up, nodded to both women, and then walked from the room. When they heard his steps track down the hall Jane opened her mouth to speak but Maura's hips caught hers. Shock went over her features but hands grasped each other, then Maura's kisses traveled to Jane's ear and she rest there breathing in the detective.

"What in the fuck is going on?" Jane whispered as silently as she could as her hands went around Maura's back and pulled her toward her awkwardly trying not to hurt her chest.

"It was all I could think of. He was about to kill you if I didn't tell him that," Maura whispered as well and let one of her hands travel to Jane's bicep, and then other braced against the bed keeping her weight off Jane.

"So, you said we were lovers?" Jane asked, "You lied? How are you not in hives?" Jane smirked. Maura shook her head chuckling bypassing Jane's question. Jane let her.

"Jane, I'm sorry about this but I knew he would not hurt me, and by killing you it would hurt me, so I tried a Hail Bobby," Maura said growing uncomfortable and worried.

Jane laughed and looked pulled away holding the woman above her and let her thoughts and emotions, those damnable things she kept hidden away for so long, guide her in their 'act.'

"It's a Hail Mary, Maur," Jane corrected with mischief in her eyes. Maura chuckled and let a tear drop. This was too good to be true.

"If I had to go through this with anyone, I'm glad it's you," Maura chuckled then Jane noted the flash of impish challenge, "My love."

Jane shook her head with a grin, and moved over on the bed as best as she could. Maura got the picture and helped Jane as best as she could. Maura slid on to the bed, curled into Jane, but not on the woman. Jane sighed with a small smile. She took in their predicament, their options, and their setting. She saw the red light come on the camera once again, and then pulled Maura's free hand that draped on her stomach to her lips. Maura knew of the cameras, she was told about them. She knew Jane would notice.

She just wished it wasn't an act. She wished with everything she had that Jane loved her back.


	2. Chapter 2

As I have said in the past, the fans in the fandom are so generous with their praise and support. Thank you for the reviews and urging me to toss up another chapter.

Thanks,

Snow

* * *

Jane healed slowly, well slowly for Jane. She was still bed ridden two days later and Maura did all she could for her friend to recover but in their moments by themselves they whispered of plans. There were more questions than answers and that is what led them to the downstairs dinning table with Maura, Jane, and Paddy looking untrustingly between the trio.

"What do you want with us?" Jane asked bluntly. Paddy simply watched the two women. His silence drove Jane insane. Maura however knew his type of psychology. Silence to someone like Jane, got under your skin, grated on your nerves until you talked, or acted. Maura reached for Jane's hand on the table. Jane's thumb immediately stroked over Maura's knuckles as if they had been doing that for far longer than the few days that Maura had lied about. A question for much later in Jane's opinion, but it has worked so far.

"You are being watched," Paddy grumped as he watched Jane. It was no use watching Maura. She was just like he was. You won't find out anything from him and his facial expressions unless he wanted you too or you caught him off guard.

"Yeah, by you," Jane gritted and then Maura lightly squeezed her hand. Jane calmed a little but still kept her edge, "So what are you going to do? Hold us prisoner?"

"No, Detective," Paddy stood and walked from the room. Jane immediately turned to Maura but before she could speak a file was placed in front of her.

"I own a few cops, you know this. But you don't know who owns other cops," he claimed cryptically as Jane looked at the folder. Her eyes grew. Mackenzie from Narcotics, Waverly from the beat, and four others she knew but couldn't place. Must be undercover.

"These cops are not on my payroll," he supplied and then Jane's eyes snapped up to him as she closed the folder but held onto it.

"Who's to say they are on anyone's payroll?' Jane challenged. Paddy took a deep breath then looked to Maura. His head tilted to the side as their gazes locked. Jane watched the interactions between the two. It was uncanny how they seemed to hold a conversation with no words. Maura blinked and sighed.

"I think we need to pay attention. He isn't lying," she spoke to Jane but continued to watch Paddy.

"Thank you," he said then turned to Jane, "IF it was just Maura I wanted to protect this would be easier. I would relocate her," he said.

"You mean abduct her," Jane once again challenged with a scoff. There it was a small twitch around his left eye. Jane nearly fist pumped as she saw that as a point scored.

"Now there is a problem with that," he said staring Jane dawn, "You have some how earned the love of my daughter," Paddy began, and Maura stopped him.

"I am not your daughter," she gritted. Paddy sighed, closed his eyes and then opened them. It was as if they were harder than before. Edged with anger and pain.

"You have to leave her," Paddy told Maura.

Jane was about to give the man a thrashing, but Maura squeezed her hand, hard. Jane looked over to Maura and what was shown on Maura's face made Jane blink and gulp. She was pissed.

"I will not. I will never leave her," Maura gritted and held Jane's hand tightly. Jane looked from Maura to Paddy, and then to her hand. Wait a moment. What was happening?

"You have no right to tell me who I can be with. Not what's so ever. I love this woman. You will not take that away from me because you want to protect me," Maura gritted. Jane waited. She looked for the tell tic of fingers wanting to reach for an itch, or the reddening of skin.

"She will get you killed!" Paddy bellowed as he slammed his hand on the table.

"Wait a …" Jane was cut off.

"She has saved me more times that I can count," Maura yelled back and slammed her own hand on the table, "You created this situation. Therefore, you are the cause of this pain. If I, no, we need protection it is from you. We are in this together," Maura held Jane's hand up to indicate her resolve. Paddy's eyes flashed, and he brought out a gun.

Jane growled as she stood and put Maura behind her, shielded her from the man and his weapon. Maura tried to stand in front of Jane, but Jane kept her there by some grace of god, or surge of adrenaline, who knows but she was there.

"Maur," Jane said softly with a rasp to her voice as she gazed daggers at Paddy, "If you trust me, if you love me, you will not move," Jane said as each time Maura tried to fight Jane the pain from her wound set her chest on fire. Then she looked at Paddy.

"Listen here you piece of shit," she sighed as Maura simply placed her hands on Jane's biceps, ceded to the woman, "She is the best thing in my life, and I will die for her. You get that? I will protect her with my own life if needs be. And if that is from you then so be it. Make a choice ass hole. Kill me or help me," Jane heard the strength in her voice and reveled in the act.

On the inside Jane was barely able to keep it together, she was standing there only because there was a gun between a killer and her friend. Paddy looked that the two and then took the gun and held the weapon out to her. Jane took a moment then reached for the piston and took the gun from the man. He turned and walked out of the room, but waited at the door way, and motioned with a tick of his head to follow.

Maura let her breath escape and planted her forehead in the middle of Jane's back and breathed deeply. Jane felt the slight tremor and heard the shaky breaths the woman expelled. Jane turned looked into Maura's eyes, and her hand went to Maura's arm, and then ran up her neck and paused on her cheek.

"No hives," Jane pointed out barely above a whisper. Maura's eyes opened wide. No, No, No. Then Jane stoked her thumb over Maura's cheek, then took her into her arms.

"It's ok," Jane rasped her voice, those words, blanketing Maura. Maura slipped her hands around Jane and fell into the embrace and nodded.

After a moment Jane and Maura broke apart when Paddy cleared his throat. Jane took Maura's hand and Maura wrapped her arm around Jane. The tall strong woman seemed to use every bit of her strength to protect her. They followed Paddy to the garage. He opened the door, and there was a nondescript silver sedan. He walked to the car and opened the trunk. Maura and Jane investigated the back. There in bags where their clothes.

"We took the liberty of getting your belongings," he said and gave Maura the keys, "If you refuse to do as I have suggested you are on your own. Except for one thing. Open your GPS in the car to the recent programmed location. No one knows of that place except for me," then Paddy looked away, "and your mother," he swallowed and then turned to leave, "find out what you need to, and when you have a plan of action call me. There is a burner phone in the glove box in the car."

"What do you want?" Jane asked but she could feel her strength waning, leaving her limbs, and that odd sensation of the blood rushing from your face. She had been up for too long.

"Nothing," then paddy looked to Maura, "Just my daughter's safety."

"Come on Jane," Maura prompted the woman and Jane let Maura fuss over her getting into the car. Maura sat down and then pulled out of the garage. One more look at Paddy. One more glance and then he turned his back, and he walked away.

As soon as Maura put the car in reverse, pull out on to the road and then Jane opened her mouth to speak to break the silence in the car, but Maura shook her head. Maura drove into town. Took a subterranean parking lot and turned the car off. She looked at Jane and the look in her eyes.

"Where are we?" Jane asked, but Maura shook her head. She looked at Jane and then sighed motioned for Jane to get of the car. Jane slowly did as she was told. It was strange. Jane shut the door and then walked to the trunk. Maura opened the back and rooted around in the bags. There was nothing for them that was essential, except for a bag full of grenades, magazines, and guns. Maura looked at the bag. And then took that one and walked to the elevator. The floor dinged and the opened.

"Maura why are we at…" Jane began to ask and then Maura covered her mouth and then shook her head holding her fingers to her lips. Maura found a closet close to the elevator and shoved Jane in it. Maura turned around and with poise and grace and a sense of being in a hospital she navigated to the surgeon's locker room. She looked for scrubs, found a small for her and, medium for Jane. She looked in an unlocked locker and found a woman's large purse and looked inside hoping it was big enough to carry… AH. Yes, she pulled out 2 canvas bags from the monstrous purse for self-sacking at the grocery store. Luck was on her side. She put the scrubs in the bags and began her short trek back to Jane, but first she took two coats from two other doctors and hoped they fit just fine.

Jane waited and waited. So, she looked at the bag and then opened it. She smiled. The damned sperm donor pulled through. She looked over the gear and placed the equipment on the ground, then she noticed a loose thread. She pulled on it. There is was. A Fucking bug or tracking device. Goddamnit! Jane silently cursed then the door opened, and Jane took one of the guns she loaded and sighed as Maura walked in. Jane held up the device and Maura nodded, and both held a finger to their lips. They stripped, not caring about the others body. The situations put a damper on the subtle glances from each woman toward the others flesh.

Maura found paper and pen on the way back.

'_Can the weapons be bugged or tracked?'_ Maura wrote. Jane shook her head but took the pen.

'_But the bag can be. That's how I found the tracker_.' Jane gave Maura the note. The doctor nodded and then put the guns in the totes she found in the locker, and then gave Jane the larger coat. They dressed and walked from the closet with no one the wiser.

Once back in the garage Maura put her hand in the bag and with drew a grenade. Jane swallowed but nodded. She began to walk first, as Maura waited and counted to 50. Then she lobbed the unpinned grenade and ran for it. She pulled Jane into an alley and the explosion made Maura Jump.

"I'm not used to this Jane," she whispered as she broke, and tears slid down her cheeks. Jane pulled her toward her and kissed her forehead.

"Its alright. So far, I think you are doing great, but Maura. I don't know how much longer I can stay up," Jane admitted. Maura looked up. Jane never admitted she was in pain, never admitted she was defeated. Maura took Jane's hand and walked a few more blocks and then turned into a building. She went to the clerk with a smile.

"Miss White, its so great to see you again," said the reception man.

"Thank you, Charles. I was recently mugged," Maura said as she indicated her wardrobe, "do you have another set of keys for me?" Maura said, and it was Jane that saw a small splotch of red creep up on her neck.

"No problem," he turned and gave Maura the new keys, "If you need anything let us know."

"I will hold you to that," Maura said to the clerk and she pulled Jane to an Elevator.

"Miss White?" Jane asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes well," Maura rubbed her neck and used her fingertips to scratch her neck so as not to use her nails, "Once I found out about Paddy, I rented out a condo in this building under the name of Sara White," Maura told Jane. Jane saw her rubbing more at her neck. Jane took her hand and looked at her.

"I'm glad you were thinking about contingencies," Jane saw Maura relax, then the elevator dinged and opened. Maura walked down a white corridor and used her key and opened the door. Jane walked in and then immediately turned around. Maura locked the door, dead bolted it, and chain locked it then settled against the door with her eyes closed. Maura, bag still in her hand, opened her eyes and walked into her apartment. Jane watched her friend and then took in her surroundings. Maura turned on the news and sure enough it was their car. Jane walked up to Maura and reached out for her friend. The world tipped as Jane's fingers brushed Maura's arm.

"Maur," Jane breathed and closed her eyes feeling the world tilt on its axis.

Maura turned and saw Jane teeter on her feet and her knees buckle. She guided Jane down to the couch and went to get the woman water. While she was in the kitchen she opened a can of tomato soup, put it in the microwave and then walked back to Jane. Jane tried in vane to sit up. Tears slipped from her eyes and into her hair at her temples as she clutched at the top where her wound was. Maura sped to the bedroom where she kept a medical bag at the ready just in case. She always though that if she had to run it would be with Jane, and it would be a bloody get away.

"Jane, I have to take your top off," Maura told the woman, and she continued as Jane slightly nodded. Maura pulled the scrub top over her head and forced herself to focus on Jane. They wore nothing from house. She slowly pulled the bandage from the wound and winced. She was afraid this would happen. She routed in the bag for painkillers, and antibiotics. She took the bandage off and looked at the wound closely. She nodded those supplies will do. She was grateful she asked Hope for a smuggled supply of such drugs.

She redressed Jane's wound and then head the microwave go off. She went to get the forgotten water and soup. She came back. Jane's eyes were open, slightly, but they were focused. Jane tried to sit up, but they didn't work for her very well. Maura helped her up. Jane's breathing was labored, but Jane held out her hands for the food. Maura handed her the bowl and the spoon. Jane didn't take the spoon. She simply drank the soup from the bowl. It was quick, and Maura worried she ate, well, drank her meal to fast. Jane gave the bowl back and leaned her head back.

"I'm sorry Maur," Jane whispered as she tilted her head to the side to see Maura.

"Don't be Jane. I am just happy you are alive," Maura dropped her eyes to her hands and looked away clenching her jaw. Jane's hand came to settle on Maura's cheek, but her hand dropped.

"I think its time for bed," Jane said, and Maura nodded. She tried to pull Jane to her feet and the only way she could do that was if she stood under Jane's shoulder and lifted Jane's body up as if she was squatting her weight in the gym. They slowly made it to Maura's room. Maura pulled the covers back with one hand, and then gently guided Jane to the bed. Jane lay down when Maura raced back into the living room and came back with two pills and a glass of water. Jane took them without protest, without question.

Maura looked at Jane as Jane stared back toward her. There was no reason to pretend any longer, they didn't need to be in love, they didn't need to be together as lovers. Maura looked to the clock. 8:34pm shown at her in green LED numbers.

"Get some rest Jane. Ill be in the living room," Maura smiled down to her friend. Jane reached for Maura's hand, but their fingers touched, slipped, and then separated. Turned off the light and then looked back on more time once she got to the door. Jane's eyes where closed, her breathing even. Maura sighed as she walked to the couch, curled up with a blanket, and thought about her next actions as she watched the news.

She eyed the paining with a sizable safe behind it. They needed to get out of there. Paddy was not to be trusted if he was willing to track them or bug them. No, the address she memorized was out of the question. That left one other place, and that required contacting someone she didn't want to put in danger. She picked up a pen and paper and wrote a list.

The next morning Maura ran out of the building before dawn. She took a few thousand from the safe. She bought new phones for herself and Jane, and extras all with sizable data plans just in case from a drugstore, and then called for a taxi to take her to the train station. She found a payphone.

It rang as soon as she dialed the number.

"Hello?" answered a voice she had never been so happy to hear.

"Vince don't say my name," Maura sped through.

"Ok, ok, what's…" Korsak began but was cut off.

"Don't ask questions, please. Do you still like to take boat rides from time to time?" Maura asked and hoped Vince caught on.

"Yeah, I do. I love going out on the weekends around midday," he answered and supplied a time. Maura looked at her watch and bit her lips.

"I gotta go Vince," Maura said and heard the man say bye. She sighed. She hoped she was doing everything right.

Later when she made it to the apartment She put a few groceries she picked up on the way home and looked in on Jane. The woman was still dead to the world. She stood there watching Jane. Her beautiful, gorgeous, strong Jane.

What has she done?


	3. Chapter 3

"I know you are there," Jane whispered into the dark.

She lay on her back staring at the ceiling. Just like when she got shot. She reached to her shoulder nothing. Zip. No wound, no pain, nothing, just the inability to sit up. She moved her other arm and found in a panic that was she could not move. She heard it again. She listened to her dream. She knew it was a dream, she believed it was a dream. She was caught in a vision.

"Shhh," she heard from the door but saw no one. Then a sound she wished had never heard again. A maniacal cackle. Her mind screamed and finally her voice kept up with her spinning thoughts.

"No, No, No," she begged eyes darting back and forth. She felt a hand grasp her wrist and lift it above her. Her eyes flew open and a scalpel pinned her hand to the headboard. She screamed, then her other hand was pinned to the head board. She was dreaming, she was dreaming, oh for the love of all that was holy please wake up. Please…

Then a shift in the weight on her bed. The face that was dark remained shrouded in darkness as thighs straddled her waist. The face came closer and closer. Light filtered in from the window and Jane croaked out a gasp.

"Maur," Jane pleaded just as lips took Jane's. Jane's tears clouded her vision. Maura pulled back and then stroked the back of her fingers down Jane's cheek. Jane couldn't stand it. This vision. Why? Then Maura lifted her hand, a silver blade held in her hand.

"I love you, Jane," Maura spoke softly then plunged the scalpel into her chest.

Jane bolted awake, Maura perched on the side of the bed shaking Jane. Jane's instincts took over as she pushed Maura away causing the woman to hit to floor. Jane's adrenaline fueled her across the bed placing an ocean of sheets between them as Maura peeked over the edge of the bed.

"Jane," Maura said softly standing slowly. Jane's eyes continued to snap around her, looking for options, exists, weapons.

"Jane," Maura said as she began to come around the bed. Jane shifted on her feet as she saw Maura slowly edge around the mattress with her hands out showing the woman there was nothing in her hands, she was at her mercy.

Maura's heart was in her throat. Jane practically threw her across the room, or so it felt. Then Maura saw the slowly blossoming red spot on Jane's shirt.

"Jane, look down at your chest. I will stay right here," Jane's eyes flew from Maura to her chest, and then she lifted her fingers to the spot and swiped her fingers over the wet coppery red flower booming on her chest.

"Jane let me help you," Maura requested as she slid closer to Jane as the brunette looked at her fingertips. Jane's eyes sailed back up at the sound of Maura's voice.

"Maur?" Jane asked her voice cracking and a tear slipped down Jane's cheek. Maura swallowed as her own eyes welled and nodded. Once again, she lifted her hands slowly and walked to Jane, but the woman pulled back. Maura stopped where she was frozen.

"It's me Love. I'm right here. Let me help you," Maura licked her dry lips hoping she finally broken through. She was nervous to holy hell and using such an endearment… it just slipped out, but then Jane let out a breath and closed her eyes. She tilted forward into the space between them. When it seemed like the woman was about to teeter to far Maura flew into Jane's frame and threw her arms around her torso. She felt the blood seep into her top as Jane reached out and pulled Maura her. Her embrace was weak. Maura moved her hands. Jane was hot and sweat clung to the back of her shirt.

Maura softly grunted as Jane sat quickly down on the bed as if falling away. Maura knelt between Jane's legs and slowly lifted the shirt from Jane. She heard Jane's gasp and saw her skin goose bump. She rubbed Jane's upper arms warming the limbs and her own hands as she looked Jane in the face.

When Jane seemed to calm down slightly, she knew she was safe. She was in Maura's arms and she was safe.

"I'm safe," Jane whispered not knowing she spoke the words out loud.

"Yes, Jane, you are," Maura softly said to Jane. Jane could not open her eyes. They burned and were heavy. She felt her body shift back and forth. She felt this before when she had the flu and hoped it was not that. Then she felt the shirt fly away and her torso was exposed to the cold air. She shuddered for the loss of warmth. She wanted it back. Hands on her skin rubbed vigorously on her arms. She wasn't in control. Her hands went forward. She found strong but slight shoulders and she leaned forward.

"Ow, Jane," she heard as Jane banged her head against Maura's, but Jane giggled as she rest right there, in a bubble, safe. Safe was all she could think of. Shivery, warm, and safe.

"Maur," Jane began. Jane lost her words but kept the smile on her lips.

"Jane, I need you to lay down," she heard Maura tell her and Jane shook her sweaty forehead, against Maura's.

"I don't want to lay down any more. I don't want to be away from …" Jane stopped when she tried to open her eyes and couldn't. All she could register was that Maura did not move away no matter how gross she was leaning against her, she never moved away.

"Jane, I need to redress your shoulder," Maura spoke softly, and Jane could feel the ghost of her breath on her lips.

"I don't want to move away," Jane said then took a breath, "I'm happy right here, with you," Jane said. It was the truth, but she was sick, she knew.

"Jane, you have a fever, you don't know…" Maura was cut off as Jane clasped Maura's hand that tried to angle her toward the bed.

"This is not one-way, Maur," Jane said and then complied with Maura's deft hands and repositioning on the bed.

All the while Jane was barely lucid, Maura's mind ran. Sure, she would have a small mark if not bruise from Jane crashing their foreheads together, but those words. It was a confession. Sure. However, the woman was barely able to sit up let alone think for herself coherently. Right?

Maura finally shut her mind down into doctor mode. She went to Jane's wound. The stitches slipped open slightly and Maura grimaced. She would have to re-stitch her wound. She felt a shivering Jane under the covers and retrieved her bag. She knelt next to Jane and pulled out two vials. One antibiotic and one pain killer. Then Jane's hand was on hers.

"No pain killers please," her voice was small and weak. Part of Maura's heart broke for the woman.

"Jane, I need to re-stitch the wound. If I don't give you pain killers you will feel everything as I do this," Maura explained.

"Please," Jane's small voice begged. Jane couldn't do it again. She could not go back to her dreams and have Maura…

"Please, Jane just this one time, let me do this my way," Maura whispered as she grasped Jane's hand, "I can't do this knowing I am causing you pain," Maura voiced. Maura then looked up to Jane's eyes as Jane squeezed her hand back.

"Local?" Jane asked, and Maura sighed. She nodded as she met Jane half way. She retrieved a different vial and then injected the area around Jane's wound. Maura's hands worked quickly and efficiently. She finished her redressing and then collected the old bandages then stood and walked from the room.

Maura threw the bloody cloths and gauze away. When she looked down at her hands they shook. She leaned against the counter in the kitchen. One hand went to her waist, the other to her lips as she bent forward and tried to smother a cry. To much, it was too much. Jane's confession, Jane's pain, Jane's eyes as she watched Maura fix her up, and Jane's trust. She looked at her hands and saw blood and ran to the sink. She scrubbed her hands under scolding hot water. Washed her face, tried to hide the trace of tears. Finally, she gathered the strength to go back in that room, to see Jane. To wonder how lucid those words where. Did she mean them?

"I will give you the pain killers when you ask for them or when I feel you need them. How about that?" Maura said as she walked back into the room reaching for the antibiotics. Jane looked at her. Her eyes were so red rimmed, and blood shot, it made Maura want to administer the meds any way then there was a hand and a shake on her hand.

"Don't give me the pain meds right now, please," Jane pleaded with a small scared voice, "I have nightmares," Jane confessed.

Maura immediately put the painkillers she didn't touch into her bag and tried to pop the top on the antibiotic. She worked quickly, deliberately, but she saw Jane's eyes on her. Maura's hands damn them. Tears slipped down her cheeks as Jane's hands to clasp her own. Maura took a breath and sat down as she finally opened the bottle with Jane's help. Maura passed a glass of water to Jane, then took the glass and sat it on the table.

"What nightmares, Jane?" Maura asked as she hoped to make the woman look away, speak, anything but this observed silence were Jane seemed more and more present, conscious. Maura couldn't handle it.

"You killed me," Jane spoke strongly. Her eyes flashed to Jane's deep dark brown and found truth. Maura looked away then down to her hands. How in the fuck do you handle that kind of statement?

"You killed me, Maura," Jane whispered as she turned her eyes to the ceiling, "I was dreaming I was looking at this ceiling and a faceless person came and pinned me to the headboard with scalpels," Jane paused when she noticed Maura turned to face her, shock on her face.

"You," Jane bored her eyes into Maura's, "You pinned me," Jane said softly and saw Maura's breath hitch slightly while looking down upon Jane, "You killed me while I was vulnerable," Jane waited as Maura blinked and turned her body further toward Jane, "You killed me the same what he probably would have," Jane watched as a tear slipped from Maura's right eye, "Please don't give me pain killers. I can't stand to have my guardian angel killing me in my dreams," Jane pleaded.

Breathing stopped. Maura was still. She didn't even notice Jane's hand lift to take her errant tear from her cheek. She flinched back in shock, but Jane's fingers stretched out and those small centimeters meant the world. Her fingernails stroked the planes of her jaw.

"I can't pretend any more, Jane," Maura pushed the words from her chest and Jane stopped. She knew her eyes were closed, she could not see Jane, her Jane.

"Then don't," Jane's voice rang in her ears. Maura's eyes shot open. She looked at her best friend, her confidant, her anchor.

"Jane?" Maura could only say her name as a question.

"I'm not hallucinating in a fever Maura. I know you are doing your Doctor Google right now, and I'm not. You saved us at Paddy's, but it was not hard to love you, be in love with you because…" Jane was cut off by Maura's finger on her lips.

"Shh," Maura said through her tears and Jane clasped her wrist and kissed the pulse there.

"It's not one way," Jane said and then dropped Maura's wrist letting her decide. Maura was torn. Holy hell did she want to devour those lips, hold those hips in the palms of her hands and steady Jane as she…. Maura closed her eyes and opened them once more as she made her body go through a thirty second breathing exercise.

"We need to talk more of this later," Maura whispered as she shifted on the bed, "We need to get out of here, and I have a way. By the way how well do you trust Vince?" she asked as she created space. No, she ran. She can admit that to herself, she ran like a coward from the one thing she ever wanted, or needed, and was freely given to her.

"With my life, your life, and my mother's life," Jane replied.

"Good," Maura said with a small smile on her lips.

"Why?" Jane asked as her detective brain kicked in.

"Get a few hours sleep and I will fill you in. Deal?" Maura asked.

Jane nodded and closed her eyes, ceding the moment to the woman. Jane Rizzoli didn't cede, she didn't give up, she didn't let anyone … win. But for Maura, she would lose every battle, well half of them, if it made the woman happy. Jane felt Maura shift to leave.

"Please stay," Jane pleaded. She opened her eyes and found Maura, gnawing on her bottom lip, "You always seem to keep the nightmares away," Jane swallowed as she showed one more weakness, one more soft moment.

Maura walked to the other side of the bed, the side that was not injured. Maura sipped under the covers and curled toward Jane, but barely touched her. For Jane it was enough. For Maura it was a leap. Besides, Maura could never deny Jane a thing, especially something like this.

**000**

"Vince where is my baby?"

"Angela," Korsak tried to placate the woman. But the fiery mother stormed right to him. Vince Korsak had four major fears in life. Being caught at sea, dying painfully, Jane Rizzoli, and Angela Rizzoli. The way she came at him made him jump from his chair and place the seat between them.

"We are working on it," Vince said and then swallowed as Angela glared at him. She walked close to him and pointed her finger into his chest.

"Find… her," then Angela's eyes softened as she swallowed, "Find both of them," she gritted as her eyes turned hard once more then walked away. Korsak gulped air and let out a breath he didn't know he held.

"I thought Jane was scary," Frost said as he watched Korsak slump down in his chair.

"Where do you think she gets it from?" Korsak commented with a dry chuckle. Frost only nodded and went back to tapping on the keyboard. Everyone worked tirelessly on locating their friends. Vince could only think of one thing and that was the weekend. Maybe… just maybe he would see them. Know they were alright.

Angela didn't know she was followed. Angela didn't know she was watched. Angela didn't know how close she was to becoming collateral damage.


	4. not a chapter but info

Hello Everyone,

I just wanted to drop a line before too long. I have been in the process of relocating and internet is taking a long time to establish. I will find a way to post but I haven't figured it out yet and Internet/Cable gurus say I have until around October. Yes, its a FUBAR situation. I am seriously getting gray hair with this insane circumstance, but im still here... Quasi-writing. On that note I have written a chapter... YAY! It was a difficult one to write with everything going on but there is one nonetheless (cross fingers hoping I dont loose the memory stick its on) I know it delightfully old school and I know I should throw it on a cloud somewhere but hey, dont fault a girl for keeping everything tangible.

I just want you all to know I have not forgotten about my friends on here. I hope this finds you well and please be patient. stay cool, stay safe (it hurricane season after all) and be generous and kind.

Thank You darlings,

~Snow


	5. Chapter 5

You have ALL been so awesome! So this is the tick of the tock. I FINALLY got internet ahead of time too. WHOO! However I had a tropical storm blow through, stall out, and dump shit loads of rain on the area. Soo, I'm sorry this wasn't posted earlier. But here is a bitch of a chapter and I hope to be writing again more constantly. Just so you know its short, just to get back into the swing, and it seems choppy to me, weirdly erratic, so once again forgive me for the weird read. Thank you all for being there. You are all the best readers of any fandom I have written for.

~Snow

* * *

Maura continued like a robot until Maura was absolutely sure Jane was out of the woods. Maura made sure to speak, converse on the weather, Jane's condition, and the supplies they had. Not once did Maura speak about that kiss. Not once did she let herself believe that Jane's words were true… not yet. Jane tried to pull her into conversation, tried to reach out for her, but Maura could not let herself accept Jane's actions. Nope, not yet any way.

It was Friday night of the following week. When Jane could roam around the apartment, make her own food, and basically groan about how bored she was. Maura began to smile a little easier. She was going to be ok. She will live, and everything will be ok, and Jane can take over the finer points of their situation.

"Maur, you have been doing a great job," Jane confirmed as Maura redressed Jane's shoulder. It was slowly fading into an old war wound. Jane was even doing small amounts of rehab by trying to lift _small _objects and rotate the joint. The second proved disastrous, and more often than not ended in frustration and mass quantities of colorful Language from the brunette.

"I have no idea what I am supposed to be doing Jane. I don't know the protocol, or rules of engagement, or even if this very skewed version of witness protection is being done right," Maura sighed as she put her tools back in her bag and looked into the case. She nodded, as she saw more than enough supplies for a sick or injured person to live on in case of emergencies. She closed her medical bag and stood. She didn't even turn when she felt Jane's hand wrap around her wrist.

"Maur," Jane said softly.

Maura looked at Jane's forehead, close to her eyes still be paying attention but could not bring herself to look into those deep irises of coffee brown. Then Jane shook her hand Maura's eyes had a mind of their own and found Jane's.

"There you are," whispered Jane slightly smiling. Maura's lips turned up into a tiny smile and nodded then slowly pulled from Jane's grasp. She turned and walked to put the bag away and took a deep breath. She rubbed her forehead with her right hand and wrapped her left arm around her waist.

She gasped. Almost screamed in shock. She didn't hear Jane follow her, nothing not even the shuffle of clothing. When she felt Jane slowly wrap her arms around Maura's waist and pull Maura to Jane's chest Maura felt the hiccup of tears form in her throat. She pulled from Jane and went to the bathroom. She knew Jane wouldn't follow her there, she knew she could have a moment of peace, and be able to mediate and clear her mind. But when she looked at herself in the mirror, she knew one more thing. She knew she was pushing Jane away. She took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. She saw Jane sitting on the bed waiting for her. Maura looked at Jane's face for the first time in what felt like forever.

Maura's feet moved of their own accord. She couldn't fight it as she went to Jane and knelt before the woman. She pushed Jane's knees apart and slipped her body between them. She heard Jane take a breath and Maura, in one smooth motion, pressed against Jane and wrapped her arms around Jane's waist and leaned forward. Maura tucked her head into Jane's side as she squeezed to woman tightly to her. It was a moment and Maura knew it was Jane acclimating to the moment, settling trying to figure out what to do, but as soon as Jane let out a breath and slipped her palm and fingers into the top of her shirt stroking her spine and with the other hand rubbing circles over her back, Maura melted into Jane's legs, and abdomen.

"I am having a hard time with everything," Maura confessed in a breath. Jane continued to stroke and soothe the woman in her lap.

"Maur, I…" Jane was cut off and Maura shifted in her lap and lifted herself torso to torso as placed her lips against Jane's neck.

"Jane, let me get this out please," Maura shakily asked her friend. Jane nodded slowly then Maura took another breath as Jane wrapped her long arms around her and let it out slowly.

"I am a scientist, not a police officer. I am logic, and reason. I have no idea who wants us, or me, or is it you they want? Here…" Maura pulled her head from Jane's shoulder and nodded to the room around them, "I have some sort of control, but we need to move. You know that. But…" Maura stopped and shook her head, "Jane, I don't know what to do next," Maura confessed, and looked toward Jane.

Jane nodded. Finally, the woman was talking to her. She hated touchy feely conversations, but they needed to talk this all out. With Jane incapacitated Maura took up a lot of the slack. Jane ran her hands up and down Maura's biceps soothingly. Then lifted her hand and swiped stray hair behind Maura's ear.

"Let's do everything from here on out as a unit, as a team. You have done everything right, Maur. I am proud of you, but now I'm feeling stronger and I think there is one important thing you should do," Jane assessed as Maura's gaze softened, "You need to sleep. I am talking hours on end crash into oblivion sleep. When you have rested and eaten we will talk about our next step. Okay?" Jane offered to the woman. Then she waited as Maura's eyes filled with tears and her shoulders slumped forward as she nodded.

Jane stood and turned and placed Maura on the edge of the bed. She walked to the drawers and pulled out a set of Maura's bed clothes. She gave them to Maura, smiled, placed a hand on Maura's shoulder, squeezed and walked from the room and went to the kitchen and put water on to boil.

While Jane stood there and waited for the water to warm, she lost herself to her thoughts. She relied too heavily on Maura and didn't quite realize how worn the woman and become. The red head stretched herself thin thinking of their safety and Jane simply lay in bed. True she was shot for crying out loud but still, Maura had taken care of everything. Jane clasped her shoulder as she tried to rotate her shoulder, and a bolt of pain shot through her. She would continue to work the area, and she would insist Maura let her help. It was time to become Jane… Badass Detective once again. But she would have to admit, it was nice to be cared for. However, she was chomping at the bit to get of this apartment. Breathe fresh air, walk down a city block, or feel the sun on her skin.

The kettle whistled and drew Jane to her task at hand. She rummaged through the cabinet and took out a pack of chamomile tea and put it in a mug for Maura. She walked to the bedroom and saw Maura sitting under the covers with a book in her hand and when Maura looked up and smiled tiredly to Jane, Jane swore she would protect this woman for the rest of their lives… If Maura would let her that is.

Jane placed the mug in Maura's hands as she put the book on her lap. Jane sat on the edge of the bed and then yawned. She was healing but she still got tired quickly. Maura saw it and reached to the side of her and pulled the covers back. Jane lifted one eyebrow, and Maura nodded. Jane, in sweats, and a t-shirt didn't have to change clothes, so she walked around the bed and slipped beneath the covers. She lay back, hands on her stomach on top of the blanket. Jane rubbed her hands, feeling her scars as she thought about the situation, they were in. Maura reached for Jane's hands to stop her worrying hands.

"Jane, thank you," Maura said as she looked down to Jane's face. Jane nodded and swallowed and stared up at the ceiling nervous.

"Talk, to me," Maura asked as she noted Jane's discomfort.

"I… It's just that…" Jane took a deep breath and look toward Maura and saw a similar look of nervousness.

"Maura, I am nervous," Jane whispered afraid to confess.

"We have shared a bed before Jane," Maura smiled but Jane noticed the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"That was before," Jane said and then witnessed Maura raising an eyebrow, "Before I evidently made a fool of myself," Jane grumbled and then turned on her side. Not closing Maura off, or dismissing the woman, just getting comfortable, and silently stating the conversation was over with since Maura was going to play coy.

Jane took a breath and let it out, clearing her mind as much as she could and then settled into the blankets breathing in and out. She heard Maura place the cup on the other bedside table and switch off the light. Maura shifted in the bed and Jane nodded inwardly as she felt to woman settle. Then her eyes flew open as she felt Maura shift and wrap her arms around Jane's waist, shift her legs up and fit her knees behind hers, and then press her torso against Jane's back.

"You are not a fool, Jane," Maura whispered as she pulled on Jane to make that statement stick with the Brunette in her arms. "If anyone has been foolish it has been me."

"We need to talk about this Maur," Jane spoke to the room and felt Maura grip Jane's hand with the one that draped over her side.

"We will, soon, but can we find a safe place first, settle things down? Get away from here?" Maura asked. Jane turned in Maura's arms and looked into her eyes. There it was, anxiety, sadness, fear, but affection, and adoration. Jane took Maura's hand in hers and held it to her chest.

"It's weird," Jane said with a smile and Maura frowned.

"It's weird that I want to talk, and you don't," Jane whispered and then shifted toward the woman and then closed her eyes. She saw the small smile ghost on Maura's lips before her eyelids drooped. Jane's smile grew when she felt the woman across her settle deeply into the covers. Comfortable, That's all Jane could think as she drifted off.


	6. Chapter 6

Vince Korsak was on pins and needles since he spoke to Maura and it got worse since she hasn't contacted him… At all. He was seriously about to have a coronary every time Angela came upstairs to inquire and he wasn't sure if the girls wanted Frost to know. Hell, he wasn't sure if they were alive anymore. He went to the boat in the afternoons and did work on it, made sure it was in tip top shape, fueled and ready to go. But nothing, not a peep, or a we are watching you, NOTHING. Korsak was about to loose his shit.

He looked at Frost as he typed on his keyboard. It was almost two weeks since Maura and Jane had been taken. That was all the department had. But Vince had a single phone call. And that was it. The phone rang and he reached across the desk looking at anything he could get his hands on.

"Why haven't you found my daughter yet?"

Vince Korsak's blood ran cold, but he looked at Frost and snapped. Immediately Frost nodded and ran a trace.

"Hello Paddy. I was actually thinking you took your daughter, but there were no leads," Vince said easily but he began to sweat bullets.

"You need to find her, and her detective. They are in danger Korsak," Paddy Doyle spoke into the phone measuredly with out a care or rush in the world, "Track the call it will lead nowhere." Korsak gritted his teeth and looked at Frost and got a thumbs up. He smiled but remembered the man's words.

"If you didn't take them, then who did? I know you have more intel than we do usually on such things, especially with Dr. Isles," Vince asked keeping the man on the phone then a dry chuckle made his blood run cold.

"My daughter, yes. I had her Detective Korsak, but she slipped my men, and I believe she can stay hidden forever, so I believe it is in your best interest to tell me what you know, Vince," The mobster softly ordered into the phone.

The thing about Paddy Doyle was he didn't have to yell, demand, or threaten. All he had to do was order, request and softly request answers. If you didn't you would wind up dead, brutally, and very visibly as a message. No, Paddy never had to sound like the bad guy, he simply was the bad guy.

"All I know is she was abducted with Detective Rizzoli. We have been searching around the clock. If you wanna share…" Korsak could not continue.

"Search harder," the voice lowly gritted and Vince loosened his tie and looked at Frost. Units were on the way, "Sending your dogs on me wont help Korsak. Try the people in your building. Try Looking in your own department," Paddy Doyle hung up and the phone went dead. Korsak slammed the phone into its cradle then the phone rang once more.

"Take the box."

The phone hung up. He looked at the receiver. His heart hammering in his chest. He hung up the phone. That voice. The rasp, and the urgency. He sat back and looked at the phone and blinked for a few moments. Then picked up his papers. He heard a ding. His head lifted and saw a Currier with a box in his hands and he swallowed. The man swerved into homicide with a paper in his hands, and then he saw Korsak making eye contact with him. He walked over.

"You Korsak?" the man asked. Vince only nodded and then got his shit together.

"Yeah, put it on the desk over there," he pointed to Jane's desk and then eyed the man the entire way. Uniform looked legit, the man didn't look around as if scoping out the place, and he seemed oblivious. Then the man came over with a machine.

"Need your signature," he held out the machine and the electric pen. Korsak sighed and dismissed the man and went back to work. It was hours later until he took the box from the desk and took it to a park by Boston Cambridge he liked to go for peace for lunch. It was small and he slipped it in his pocket on the sly.

He bought a hot dog, and a soda and walked with the box in his pocket. He simply sat in the park ate half of his dog and smiled as a small scrap of fur came up to him. It was a mutt of some sort but he was hungry and Korsak gave him the rest of the meat and then turned and tore the bun into tiny pieces when the dog went away. He fed the birds. And smiled. All the while he watched his surroundings, he looked for people who might have followed him, looked familiar, or shady. Reading papers but not focusing, walking but watching them walk by many times in different shirts.

But there was no one, nothing. Vince felt the small weight of the box, but didn't trust the open air, or anything. He inwardly sighed and began walking back to the precinct. He would wait, until he was alone, behind closed doors. At home.

He took off his jacket, draped it over his chair and sat down. He tapped on the keys as best as he could. He was no Frost. Nope, the boy could fly over the keys while be punched them with his pudgy fingers. The phone rang and he reached over.

"54th and 2nd."

The man hung the phone up as if nothing happened with a shrug and said in a small voice, wrong number and passerby's ignored him. He typed out his ideas, looked up when he can and conversed with Frost, but he wasn't sure of what time to meet at the destination.

He needed to open the box, and then it hit him. He knew he was watched. They knew he had not opened the box. He rolled his shoulders and stood. He put his jacket on and made his way down stairs. He looked Angela Rizzoli in the eyes and bought a blueberry muffin and a large coffee. He ate, not rushed as normal. And then he threw away his trash. Then he made his way to the morgue and cut a left. There was a unisex restroom there and he checked the stalls and went to lock the door. He went back to the counter and reached into his pocket. The retired marine pulled the knife from his pocket and opened the package. If it was a bomb, it was isolated, if it was arsenic in airborne form it would be isolated. Everything would be confined to this bathroom. No one used it, unless Dr. Isles made them hurl and they couldn't make it to a toilet.

The flaps popped open and sweat rolled down his brow. He looked in and all he saw was clear inflated wrap. Her removed it, and then saw a small black rectangle. It came to life in lights. It didn't vibrate or ring, but it flared to life. He thrust his hand in and opened the phone.

"Finally, Korsak," He heard, and she smiled.

"You could have sent more info," he jabbed back.

"Actually, we think you have done great. No one knows, no one followed. Now I need you to pay attention. Yes, met us where I told you, but be ready to travel down."

"Down?"

"Yes, Down, no cameras and no mics, go down," the voice said. He nodded.

"Jane, I …." He paused, "Are you ok?" he asked, and he heard silence.

"Yes, now get to where you have to be," Jane growled.

"When?' Korsak snapped almost yelling but caught himself in the bathroom. He looked around knowing he was alone, but still. It was difficult.

"Vince?"

He paused. It was a different voice. It was Maura and he smiled and stood straighter.

"I'm Here," he said softly.

"Please meet us when you feel you can. We will know," she said cryptically.

"How could you possibly know that?" he asked and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

"GPS," Maura said and then the line cut off.

Vince looked at the phone and sighed. He was pissed but happy. Hell. He will take it.

###

Maura gave the phone back to Jane even though they were on speaker. Jane didn't realize until he asked about the phone that Maura splurged on all the expensive GPS, notifying phones.

"We can track him, but can anyone else?" Jane asked as Maura handed the phone back.

"I'm not sure but I don't think so. You need to know the number to track to track the person," Maura deduced. And then they sat back in their living room. Jane looked around.

"I like how Sara White lives," Jane stated as Maura sat back next to her. Maura looked around too and sighed. Yes, she set them up with a gorgeous safe house, and they were about to vacate this wonderful dwelling for something they had no idea what it would be. Maura would be expecting the worst.

"I like how Maura Isles lives too," Jane said softer. Then Jane turned her head and looked at her with a sad smile.

"When this is over, can we talk about how each woman, Sara and Maura, lives and talk about where we will end up?" Jane asked hesitantly. Maura tilted her head processing the words.

"You want to move in here?" then Jane lifted her brow at Maura's words, "Or there, with me, but here or there?"

Jane smiled warmly, and then took Maura's hand with hers and then leaned close. She squinched her body down and placed her head on Maura's shoulder and then nodded.

"Yes," Jane said and then squeezed Maura's hand, "If you will have me."

Maura blinked multiple times. But no words came. Only a small nod and a squeeze of Jane's hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is an update that I got out in 2 hours because if I didn't get one out I felt some of you guys would kill me because of the delay, and I have had NO TIME, and writing makes me happy.

It is a quick one, just to keep the story going, and I dont see this story being a huge epic story, but I do see alot of twists and turns happening. Thank you so much for hanging in there.

~Snow

* * *

"He is getting near," Maura said waking Jane.

Jane has taken every moment she could to catch some sleep. As per the doctor's orders, AKA Maura, she had a admit the more she rested the better the wound felt. Even with the small amounts of physical therapy she knew she would have to rely on Maura a lot more than she wanted but Maura seemed to blossom under this stress. And she seemed to close off as well.

Jane sighed and smiled as she reached out for Maura's hand as she helped her up from the ground. They were stationed in the alleyway between the manhole and the back door to Maura's apartment building setup. Jane nodded and then helped Maura with the sewer cover and then the red head, with a look of pure determination began to crawl into the space. Jane laughed as she handed the small plastic bag to Maura.

"Its going to be ok. Trust me its better you are asking him to take his clothes of than me," she joked with a wink. Maura shook her head and felt herself get lighter, more centered then she felt Jane's hand on her shoulder.

"it will be ok, its just Vince," Jane said softly.

"I know," Mara whispered, but I wish you could be there with me. I always feel safer with you next to me," Maura confessed. Jane felt a pang in her chest at those words. She waved the phone with the GPS on the screen.

"Come back to me then," Jane said, "I have you on this, and Korsak would fight tooth and nail for you, so just come back to me and everything will be alright."

Maura nodded and then descended into the man cover. She was instantly glad she was able to be analytical about everything because if she didn't the smell would have sent her running back up that ladder. It wasn't bad per say, but it was definitely not good. She turned off her flash light and waited, listened. Vince was not far, and she knew if he kept his current pace, he would be around the corner in about 3 minutes. It didn't even take that long. She smiled as she saw the older man nonchalantly walk through the sewers of Boston.

"You look oddly comfortable down here Detective," Maura joked as she announced her presence. She saw the man jump, but she walked up to him and embraced him. She heard the sigh seep from his lungs as he held her then broke away.

"Where is Jane?" he said as his flashlight went to and fro. Maura smiled, always worried about Jane.

"She is ok, but first strip," she said as she placed a large bag in his hands. HE looked at it and sighed then she motioned for her to turn around. She simply smiled as she watched the man turn beat red then begin to disrobe.

"Its ok Detective, I'm a doctor," Maura said to ease his mind.

"Yeah, a Doctor I see every day," he griped back. She smiled and shook her head. Finally, he was in a pair of loafers, sweat pants and a sweat shirt given to him by Maura.

They began to walk from their exit and then she began to count the man holes and then turned at an intersection and then counted once more three more manholes. Then stopped.

"Please place your clothes there," she directed, and Vince dropped them with a scowl. "I will buy you a new suit once this is over Detective," she promised, and she touched his shoulder. The man simply smiled.

"That's nice and I'll accept that offer, I don't have many nice suits, but I wish you didn't have to think you had to go through all of this," He said as he looked around and then they began to go back the way they came. Maura only nodded. She wished this never happened to them. They came to where Korsak met Maura and she began to ascend. Once up to the cover, she tapped 5 times and then the covered moved. Korsak heard the grunting, swearing, and effort the other person had to use to get the hole open and then Maura crawled out and then waved down to him.

When he climbed out the hole and rolled around to use his hands and knees to stand him up and as he looked around, he was overcome with joy. There was his Jane cradling her hurt arm trying to move a sewer cover back into place. As soon as she stood, he walked to her and held her for longer than he ever had. He felt her tense up but after a few moments she embraced him back. Then she let him go and reached out for Maura's hand and then led him to the door. Once inside she reached to the side of the door and look a strip of duck tap off the door to keep it from shutting and another to keep the emergency doors from locking them out. Maura then went down the hall and them nodded them walked then to the stairs.

"I hope you have been cutting back on those donuts because we are going up," Jane said as she clapped Korsak's shoulder. He laughed and didn't give a shit if it was an elevator or a thousand stairs, he could get answers and see with his own eyes how his girls were fairing.

In through a door and into a small hallway, then a right and Maura unlocked the door. He stepped inside with Maura in front, Jane behind him and looked around. It was nice, not like Maura's classy upscale feel, but it was still very nice. He watched as Jane went to the couch and sat down with her head back and Maura went to the bedroom and brought back a bag. Jane smiled to the doctor and the Doctor grinned back as she lifted Jane's sweatshirt. She wore a tank top and Korsak saw the wound and he winced but had to admit with could be better.

"How bad does it hurt?" Maura asked and Korsak smirked and waited for Jane to flat out lie to the doc.

"It was pulling a lot when we were moving the cover. I have shooting pains to my fingertips, and it is on fire, but other than that is about normal," Jane told the doctor. Korsak blinked as Jane answered Maura's questions as the doc went about re-dressing her wound and decided it was alright to let it breathe for a while, they will not be going anywhere. Jane simply nodded and covered Maura's hand with hers and then her warm eyes shifted to Korsak and he swore if looks could kill he would be vaporized.

"I need intel Vince, and I need it right now," she growled at her friend. He sighed and sat down running his hands through his hair and then his small beard.

"We literally have nothing. Hell, Paddy knows nothing. All he said is that it is on the inside. I need to look at the people closest to me," Korsak shook his head, "I know some people don't like you, but to take you out, no not that far," Vince confided.

"So, nothing," Jane asked once more to see if he could give her anything. He shook his head. She sighed and looked to Maura and nodded.

"Detective, I believe we are going to need your boat," Maura told the man. Jane was expecting a fight, or at least a scoff or a squeak of defiance, but he reached to his keys and took off a key ring.

"I had a feeling you would. I kept stocking her up little bits at a time so as not to draw attention and did work on her so it looked like I was just doing maintenance ever since you called me," Vince informed Maura as he gave her the keys. He sat down.

"What kind of boat is it?" Maura asked.

"Nothing more than a cruiser. Not yacht size, but two people could 'sail' the coast for a while on her if you do small trips to open ports with no reservations," Vince said.

"How would we find those ports?" Jane asked as she leaned her head back.

"I have a list from here to the Caribbean," then he thought, "Are either of you proficient at sailing, or boating?"

"We were part of the yacht club and we went sailing when I was younger in the Mediterranean," Maura deadpanned, and then Jane and Korsak looked to each other.

"You can sail?" gushed the older man and Maura smiled. Jane sat back, leaned her head on the back of the couch and listened to her partner, yes in many ways he was still her partner, and her… friend, chat about boats, and sailing, knots, and rigs. Soon Jane was off to sleep dreaming of Maura, on a boat, sunshine hitting her skin, and not a care in the world.

Later…

When Korsak left he looked over to the woman on the couch and his eyes softened. Maura watched the moments, observed the man and part of her felt a warmth over take her heart. He looked at Jane with such love, such fatherly love, that it seemed like one of the most powerful things at that moment. She took him to the alley way so he could find his way.

"Can I come back?" he asked, and Maura smiled and reached out her hand to take his.

"No, I plan to move us as soon as possible," she offered the detective that piece of information.

"When?" he asked, and she smiled once more and Korsak let out a breath and sighed then nodded.

"I will let you know where we are. Remember the name Sarah and you will have your information," Maura hugged the man and almost let go until her spoke.

"I see it ya know," Korsak said and laughed when Maura tilted her head lost, "I see something building, something good. Take care of her, Doc," and with those words Korsak left a blushing Maura to turn into the building and race upstairs. When she opened the door she couldn't breathe, and it wasn't because of her run up the stairs.

Jane turned ever so slightly. Her head was back, lips parted, and her eyes closed. Maura closed the door sighed and watched the woman as she stepped closer to Jane. Her jane, all hers, and she knew if she made a slight move, and indication of her want for the woman Jane would pounce on the opportunity. Maura smiled at the possibility of a future. Going to the ballet, then turning around and going to a baseball game. Thanksgiving dinners, and Christmas with the Rizzolis and then sailing the Mediterranean with her family, well sort of. They would give her the boat and tell her and Jane to have fun.

Jane must have felt her staring because those dark eyes opened and pierced straight through her. Jane patted the couch next to her, and Maura smiled and then sat down next to Jane. Jane, however had a different idea. She pulled Maura over to her, into her space, and then placed Maura's head in her lap. Maura's eyes went wide and then closed as Jane's spindly fingers stroked the hair at her temple and raked through her hair along her scalp. It was so simple, it was easy, and for Maura is was divine.


	8. Chapter 8

Happy Halloween Everyone,

I want to keep this story going, but I have been slightly muse-less. Haha. So I was thinking smaller one shots to keep it going and then go from there. Hope you enjoy she smaller chapter, and a little more fluffy Jane and Maura.

Thanks for hanging in there,

Snow

* * *

Jane and Maura woke and left the building in the dead of night, or morning. Jane picked a small fight with Maura about which it was. Maura expressed that is it passed 12am so there for it was morning whereas Jane said that it was still dark, and they didn't really sleep so therefore it was night. With a medium-large duffle bag each they made their way to the marina.

Slowly to take in their surroundings, Jane and Maura crept to the Marina gate. Maura punched in the gate code as Jane looked around. No one, nothing around them and Jane couldn't be happier, but they were not in the clear yet. They were not on the boat, and they were not gone. Maura lead the way through the gate, and they walked to the allotted pier and then turned down the walkway. Once they got the docked boat at the allot spot Maura smiled, and Jane's mouth dropped a little in surprise.

"He said it was small," Jane whispered, and Maura grinned larger as she walked onto the deck of the boat. Jane looked around. The deck of the boat was large, and then she followed Maura. Into a small door. There was not much but a there was a very large bed in one room, and in a smaller room there was a medium sized bed. Then there was one last door and Maura smiled as she nodded. Jane went to the door and blinked. It was a full bathroom. Jane had apartments smaller than this boat!

"How in the hell had Vince afforded this?" Jane muttered.

"Jane come up here and take a look," Maura called to the woman and Jane walked back up to the deck and then found a small spiraled ladder that took her to an upper deck. She ran her hands over the railing and then found Maura pouring over maps and a list on the wall.

"Is that…?" Jane asked hoping it was the ports Korsak told her about. Maura nodded. Jane looked around very out of her element. She had no idea what to do. Maura saw the uncertainty in Jane's posture and the woman smiled then strode to Jane. She slipped on Hand in Jane's and then slid her other hand down Jane's bicep.

"Could you unpack our things, and then take inventory of our galley?" Maura asked trying to get Jane busy. Jane smiled but her brow furrowed.

"Yeah, but once you get us out of here, I want to learn how to drive," Jane kissed Maura's forehead and then went about her job. Maura blinked, frozen. As soon as she heard a door shut, she snapped out of her surroundings. She could never get used to that, and for the life of her she never wanted to. She took a deep breath and went about launching the boat from the pier.

Check lists completed, and then a full list of things from Jane in the galley, Maura asked if Jane could untie their lines. Jane hopped from the boat, untied their boat and then scrambled back to the boat afraid if the vessel moving without her. Maura simple smiled from the wheel and then took one breath, looked out over Boston, and then hit the engines, and set to sail. Maura carefully put the boat out over open water and in her concentration, she lost sight of Jane. She looked around the deck and then noticed her to the side watching the coast line slide by.

Later when Maura slipped the boat into a natural and let the currents take the boat, thank god for GPS on the boat, she walked next to Jane. She looked up to the woman and watched her in the dull morning light. She looked like a sea captain with her hair waving in the salty sea air. A gorgeous, honorable sea captain. She placed on arm around Jane's torso, and then Jane shifted and brought Maura closer to her, but her eyes never looked from the speck on the horizon.

"I have never been this far out to sea before," whispered Jane. Maura squeezed her around her waist and then Jane finally looked down to her. Maura loved that small smiled the woman showed no on but her. Then Jane's thumb came to Maura's forehead.

"You seem much calmer right now,' Jane spoke softly, "It must be the distance from Boston," Jane deducted. Maura slipped her hand up and took Jane's hand and then kissed Jane's palm eliciting a tiny gasp from Jane.

"Or maybe it is the sea?" Jane opted as she cleared her throat. Jane loved the bold move the woman played but she was not used to the boldness Maura gave at that moment. The Maura slipped her arms around Jane and then placed her head against Jane's chest, against her heart.

"Or maybe it feels like I can finally breathe?" Maura spoke and then looked back up to Jane, "Maybe I can finally let myself think, and feel, and let go…" Maura swallowed as she lifted her fingertips to Jane's neck and Jaw, "With you."

Jane was lost. Those eyes, those lips, those… everything. It was everything Maura and Jane 2wanted nothing more than to take those lips with her own, but something nagged at her.

"Maur, I want nothing more than to take you to that huge bed in that room over there, but I have one concern," Jane said, and Maura pulled away but listed, "Who's driving the boat?" Jane asked sheepishly. Maura looked at the woman, then her lips stretched into a smile and then she doubled over with Laughter.

"Jane, I am sure we will be fine, but I do agree with you. Let's get out of commercial traffic lanes and some place safer before we…" Maura smiled but Jane saw the small smile.

"Get lost?" Jane supplied, and Maura's grin grew, and nodded.

It was a small barrier island that Maura anchored them off. They sailed down the coast for most of the day and Maura looked phenomenal the further away they ran from Boston. Jane basked in the sun, helped when she could but tried to take it easy. She gave a silent promise she would heal herself the right way this time. She would not rush it, and she would take time. Take time for herself, and for Maura. She sighed as she looked up the captain's deck, or that's what Jane began calling it, and watched the woman standing there steering the boat, looking at maps and from time to time take a break with Jane.

When they came upon the small uninhabited island the woman sighed and took a moment to breath and chill out. Jane looked to the beach and then to Maura. The woman smiled.

"Hey Maur, can I go swimming yet?" Jane asked and Maura shook her head. Jane pouted.

"Maybe if we wrapped it up and kept it as moisture free as possible," Maura supplied and met Jane half way. She hated the pout on the woman's face. Jane took Maura's hand and shook it.

"It's ok," Jane smiled and then bounded behind Maura and came back. After a splash on the water. Maura cocked her head as Jane motioned her over to the other side of the boat behind the captain's deck.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the beach with me?" Jane asked.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Maura asked as she smiled at the brunette.

"Yes, I am," Jane stood straight and proud as Maura slipped closer to her.

"How can I say no to that?" Maura smiled as she watched Jane's eyes light up and then slowly lower herself into the dingy and held out her hand for Maura to follow. Maura realized she would follow Jane anywhere.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello every one...

So the upcoming holidays ... I might not be able to update. I will have to say good by too my furry pawed daughter of 14 yrs, Christmas isn't my favorite day as its my birthday, and on top of that I have NO... I mean absolutely NO DOWN TIME... GAHHH. Dang school, new diet, new creatures, and trying to write another story too. Imagine a wisp of fizzled cloud evaporating from my head. LOL hopefully school will be merciful. Teachers need a break too right?

Please enjoy as always, but know I am note bata-ed, screwed grammatically, and to hell with sentence structure.

Not sure when I will see you next, so Merry Holidays my awesome multi-diverse and religious peeps!

~Snow

* * *

Maura wasn't stupid by any means, and Jane knew this. She sat side by side with Maura and gave one paddle to her … hopefully more than friend and they began the short row to the island. Maura packed a small basket with water and crackers. She refused to dive into the galley's more substantial foods when she and Jane were just on an afternoon excursion. When she got back to the small dingy, Jane had one large blanket, and a smile across her gorgeous lips. Maura blinked and sat where Jane asked her too lifting and eyebrow and then Jane gave her the other oar. Maura let out a breath and smiled.

"Thank you, Jane," Maura whispered as they began their way to the beach. All Maura saw was the quirk of Jane's lips up on her lips, and a nod.

"I knew it would bug you if I rowed the whole way, and by having you take the other side we are splitting the work, and you won't get angry with me," Jane's smile widened when Maura shook her head and rowed with a loose smile.

It took just under 30 minuets to make it to the pristine beach and Jane laughed when she looked down at Maura, exhausted. The red head glared at her partner.

"What are you laughing at? You have been on bed rest for the better part of a few weeks if not days." Maura griped at Jane as the brunette fluffed out the blanket and then waved Maura over from the boat as she lay on the material. Maura softened as she sat next to Jane. She pulled her knees up to her chest as she gazed out over the blue and listed to the music of nature.

"Hey," Jane softly said as she placed a hand on Maura's arm but did no more. Jane recognized this as one of Maura's defensive postures. "I am sorry if you thought I was laughing at you, but I am laughing at the situation. I am healing and was so excited to be…" Jane gestured with her hand and Maura's eyes followed and flowed around, "here. With you," Jane then sat up and mirrored Maura's posture looking down at her toes, "I never expected to be anywhere with you to be honest."

The small confession, softly spoken between them pulled Maura back to Jane's dark endless eyes. It was the tone, the words, and the honesty that make Maura blink and then swallow then look back to the ocean.

"I thought you were some strong, independent woman with the will of iron," Maura looked to Jane, "I never thought you would want to be here with me," Maura confessed.

Jane reached out slowly letting Maura decide, letting her run, hell, letting her scream bloody murder, but she also let her tilt slightly, angle her head, and hear her breathing hitch.

"Maura…" Jane was about to say something but her thoughts where lost. She was kissed. Holy hell was she kissed. This was different than all their other kisses. At first it was the strain of the charade, then it was Jane in her weakened state that had Maura on the fence, understandable. But this… this was like a forbidden fruit. Sweet, and bitter, divine yet… completely Maura, completely woman, completely honest. Then Maura broke the kiss as she edged back into her own personal space. She watched Jane. The woman sat there with her eyes closed and her lips slightly open yet pursed. Maura examined her facial planes, twitches in the muscles, anything, but Jane was placid, if yet a little frozen. Then Jane's eyes opened, and Maura stayed as she was. She didn't jerk, she didn't change her demeaner, she tried with the will of Greek gods to remain completely still. Then Jane spoke.

"Can a person love another person after all of this?" Jane whispered as she looked at Maura, awed.

Maura looked at her friend. Jane was so much more than a friend. She looked at her most cherished person. The one human she avoided all this mess with. The one person she wished she never became involved with. She knew Maura would hurt her. She Knew the job meant so much to Jane. She knew Jane would look at her differently. She never wanted the later to change. But amidst the chaos, and amidst the want and yearning, amidst her turmoil, Maura wanted Jane with every cell her body. Literally. It was like feeling every cell in her body tingle and come alive in Jane's presence. Fuck it all she knew she felt more than care, more than lust, she loved the woman next to her more fervently than any soul she came across. But there was so much to lose.

She looked out to the ocean breaking eye contact.

"Can a person love another after pirouetting along after each and every interaction?" Maura asked in response grasping a handful of sand and letting is slip from her grasp.

"After every interaction, could a person be reminded almost daily how much they are in love with you?" Jane retaliated causing Maura to blink and her neck to twitch.

"Jane," Maura began but the woman moved and slid closer to Maura and she could feel heat. It radiated off her like she was the fucking sun. Maura swallowed, stood, and then walked from the blanket. She saw Jane's pout. But she needed to speak, she needed to tell.

"I loved you from the moment you came to my morgue and began speaking to me. I loved you for so long it seems like a secondary emotion… ingrained and seared into me. I have loved you for so long I wished every person I was with…" Maura stopped and clenched her fisted as she felt tears prickle at her eyes, but she threw her shoulders back and bore her gaze upon Jane then sighed and let her shoulders slum telling all, "I wanted you instead of them."

Jane stood and approached the woman, but she walked from her.

"Don't…" Jane reached out and caught Maura's fingers lightly so she wouldn't seem like Jane was pinning Maura down, "Don't walk away from me, never walk from me. Maura. You are a beautiful, gorgeous creature, and I am in fucking love with you," Jane spewed, and Maura froze then slowly met Jane's gaze.

"Yes?" Maura asked but to what she wasn't sure, but she knew it was EVERYTHING.

"Yes, Si, Sorry don't know other languages but…of course, every day, every moment, all the time, Please, god Maura, never run from me. If you don't feel the same, we can still be best of…." Jane couldn't get a word in edge wise as Maura slammed into her. It wasn't lips and lust and promises. It was being held, reassured, and consoled.

"Yes," Maura spoke in Jane's chest. Jane's heart and chest seemed to trill like a freaking peacock. Seriously, splayed feathers and everything.

"Maura," Jane said as she rests her chin on her head, "I want you," Jane changed tactics and honestly didn't have to think hard as Maura tensed, and Jane ran her hands soothingly over Maura's back, "No sweetheart. I want YOU. All of you. Google-spew, encyclopedia, doctor…" Jane shifted and smiled and looked down at Maura as she held her slightly away to get eye contact, "Lover, giver, friend, caregiver, and most of all your heart Maur. I would love to live in a small vacancy right here because" Jane lifted Maura's hand to her chest, over her heart, "You practically own all of this right here."

Maura let tears loose, and Jane brushed them away and Maura then closed her eyes letting the detective kiss her, soundly, wholly.

They never knew the sun shifted and set on them as they held the other on the blanket. Maura, and Jane needed rest. When the chill came in the air Jane woke and accidentally stirred the woman in her arms. She looked at her, not with new eyes but with eyes wide open.

"I think its time to go love."

"Yes, I need to get us further away from here, but I think tonight we should anchor here. I want to sleep in a bed, however much this was a wonderful experience," Maura smiled.

Jane pulled her down, and lips crashed, and Maura settled half on top and their lips danced.

"OR we can stay here," Jane chuckled between breaths.

"Nope. The temperatures can drop, and this blanket will not keep up warm," Maura stood and held out her hand and then Jane's stomach growled. Maura laughed outright and grabbed Jane's hand.

"Besides I need to feed you before you go feral," Maura joked with a laugh.

"Hey," Jane argued pretending to be hurt, and then saw the twinkle in Maura's eyes and Jane began to haphazardly roll the blanket not caring how the blanket got folded, fuck it she wasn't as OCD as Maura. Then she dropped the blanked and out of nowhere…

"You are going to get it!" Jane growled smiling.

Maura took off on the beach in a futile attempt but a valiant one as well. When her detective caught her, she cuffed her in an embrace of lips, and was rendered silent until they boarded their dingy and made it back to the boat. The entire way Maura and Jane beamed to the heavens.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Guys,

I guess you can call this a quickie. LOL Sorry bad joke. I wanted to see if I could get you one more before the new year. I tried my best loves. Please excuse the grammar. It was never a strong suit of mine, and I got a new furbaby. A cat. She is gorgeous and loves attention. LOL

PS: not ready to get explicit with our girls yet. Sorry. hehe

* * *

**On A Boat:**

They got to the ship, ate a hearty dinner of Dinty Moore Beef Stew, and then shuffled to bed. Comfortable in each other's embrace, arms around each other, it must have looked like the most uncomfortable position, but Maura and Jane would not let go, never, not in a million years. But thoughts invade one their minds. Patterns, and people, motives, and simple straws her thoughts clutched and clawed at the reasons. Why was anyone after her, or them?

She moved from the bed. Grabbed a blanket and went to the deck of the small boat. The sky was clear directly overhead, but she could see the darkening clouds in the distance. She never really experienced the wonders of a full moon out in the middle of nowhere. It really did light everything up from the glittering sparkles over the sea, the clouds off into the distance. Jane watched those ominous thunderheads and thought.

She never really shut it off. She waited patiently to heal up a little more where she could concentrate. Even she had to admit the pain fucked her thoughts up. She thought her friends were her enemies, and her enemies were… well not friends, but helpers… maybe.

She groaned as she thought of Frost. Nothing could put him in the bad category of her mental T-chart of good, undecided, and bad. He had been there for everything in the past few years, and to hell with everyone around her. If, and that was a HUGE IF, he betrayed her then it was for a damned good reason. A reason he had to keep to himself, maybe person, his mother maybe. But she was safe in Annapolis, no, it couldn't be that. Her thoughts drifted to Korsak, and she smiled. Nope the big ass softie would betray her or Maura. She and Maura were the closest people to kids he had. Nope, not Vince. Her Mom? The thought made her laugh. Her mom could never be an informant. She was too much of a gossip hound. It would be all over the station.

Jane thought more, and more. Her brother was wiped off the list. He would rather endure torture before he did that. Her commanding office, Cavanaugh? She actually mulled this one over in her mind. He kept info from her, tricked her, and flat out lied to her on several occasions. She sighed, and mentally slotted him in the undecided column. Paddy… oh lord was Paddy a sore subject, even Maura was having issues with that one. But WHY? He seemed surprised to find Maura claiming her love for Jane. Well to be honest Jane was too, no matter how elated she was, for a man to have tabs on his daughter, he seemed oblivious to her and Jane. Any aspect of them personally he seemed oblivious too. Could the old gangster want Jane dead because he thought she wasn't good enough for his daughter? Jane bristled at the thought.

"I am good enough. Kiss my ass mother fu…"

"You are good enough, but why in the world are you out here?" Maura asked as she stepped onto the deck with a blanket. Jane watched her almost lover sit next to her and look up at the same stars she looked past wanting to figure out the mystery.

"I couldn't sleep," Jane said as she leaned closer to Maura, and shared warmth. A small smiled stretched on Maura's' lips.

"Evidently dear. What I want to know is why you couldn't think in bed, its cold out here," Maura turned to the woman beside her and then loosed her hand from her blanket and tried to find Jane's hand and then gave up and spun her body to where her head was in Jane's lap. Jane laughed and a hand came out to stroke Maura's hair.

"I didn't want to wake you," Jane looked down and found eyes that had haunted her thoughts, "Have I told you that you are beautiful?" Jane asked as she stroked Maura's hair from her temples softly and gazed in her eyes.

"Not as we are now, no. As friends yes. I think you are biased," Maura smiled back up at Jane, "but them again I have a very healthy self-image, and believe I am most definitely not an ugly woman," Maura began the ramble. Jane leaned down and caught her lips. It was soft, chaste, meant to shut the other woman up.

"Yes, most definitely not ugly," Jane then sighed and looked at the clouds that seemed to get closer, "I am trying to figure it out, Maur. Why? Who has the motive, and want o kill either one, or both of us?" Jane told Maura.

"Jane, as a police woman, a detective, and myself as medical examiner that can damn people with a mere piece of evidence, we must have plenty of enemies. Who would want to use assassins to kill us would be a better question? Who has that kind of connection to those kinds of people?" Maura lay there and Jane smiled as the woman tried to help her, but she had a good point. She pushed Maura gently up and raced back into the boat leaving Maura on the cold deck. Jane raced though the interior and grabbed the phone and came back waving it in the air. Maura simply watched as Jane sat next to her.

Maura always loved the kick of Jane's intense energy when she was in detective with a lead mode. She simply loved watching to woman come to life. She looked over her shoulder as she typed to Korsak's new burn phone and smiled. Jane put the phone down and looked over to Maura, a fire in her eyes. Both women cracked a smile before they came together, burning, and wanting. The embrace of lips burned and soothed at the same moments up on action of contact.

Jane moaned into Maura's mouth and Maura took the lead and lay Jane flat on her back never breaking the kiss, finding more contact as bodies slid together. Maura flicked her tongue out to Jane's lip and pulled back as the moan came forward. Jane opened her eyes expecting a cocky grin from the woman but what she found made breathing impossible.

Maura hovered over Jane, careful of her shoulder, but bordering on reckless. It wasn't simply the lust filled eyes, or the open lips, practically begging to be clenched with Jane's, no. It was the whole fucking package. Lust, and wonton passion slipped upon Maura's sometimes mask and stayed. Jane looked at her, truly deeply looked into Maura's soul. She saw her, she was one of the only people to truly see the doctor for who she really was. In that moment she saw something she never thought she would ever see, thought was never capable. It was unabashed love of a lover wanting to ravage her lover, take and give. It was passion so pure Jane could only gulp at the implications of this moment. Yes, or no. Now, or later. Love me or leave me.

Jane growled and raised herself up at the same time she slipped her fingers through Maura's hair to the back of her head and pulled her down. She pulled to woman down and let her devour every part of her, skin, lips, any part of Jane, and was willing to do something she had never done before. Sacrifice. To give over her control. She was going to be led, and for once in her life, she didn't give a damn about control as long as Maura was the one who was leading.

**In Boston:**

_Check black market hit list  
Check black market abductors for hire  
Check black market for our names  
Get with Frost to see if there is a cyber sphere of bad guys.  
Take care old man_

The beep went off. He kept that damned phone next to him all the time. He had it on a vibrate profile out in public. Had to look it up on You Tube to figure out how to do it from an internet café he paid for with cash. So, he figured out how to make his own profiles to be notified. He even found obnoxious notifications so he could hear them through out the house if he wasn't next to the phone.

It was later when he got the message. All Vince could do was smile and run his bear paw of a hand through his hair proud. She never quits, she never gives up.

"It never was your way rest, Janie. Good job," Vince smiled as he emailed himself at work from his other phone, so it looked like some sort of epiphany and resumed sleep, albeit a horrible yet excited sleep. He had a feeling, and he hoped it would be a way to figuring this out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone,**

**I know I haven't been leaving notes, but I want you to know that for some reason these two women and their (clears throat) intimate moments keep eluding me. After the last chapter i think it was clear they tied that knot, so to speak. So I hope you all don't lynch me for the non-explicit, yet very telling scene, but I think it works. Anyways... happy reading.**

**Snow**

* * *

**Still in Boston the next morning:**

Korsak took to taking different way to and from home as often as he could. To his detective mind the bad guys won't be able to match up his route. How ever he was a creature of habit. Wake up at 6am, shit, shower, shave. Grab a suit, didn't really matter. All that mattered were the shoes, socks, and tie, they needed to bring the suit together… or so Maura told him. By 8am every morning her was walking out of his front door. Sometimes he had Frankie get him, sometimes he drove himself, sometimes he Uber-ed. Yep, he learned how to Uber since this shit started, and he was grateful. He knew how he was getting home if ever he drank one too many at the bar.

But he was a military man, habitual, everything ingrained. Routes could be taken differently, but start point, and end points will always remain the same. And that was how he found his old ass diving for cover on the side walk on a Tuesday morning on the way to his car. He fumbled with his BPD phone.

"Shots fired, Officer pinned down. Send Units to …" his phone went dead. He looked at the display. No connection, shit. He unholstered his gun and prayed he wouldn't have to use it but prayed he would be forgiven if he had to.

Shoes on concrete, whispers from across the street. The air was eerily still, and quiet. You could hear everything from those shoes, to the panting dog in his backyard.

"Damn, Damn, Damn," he whispered to himself as he looked around his car. Two men, in dark, almost black green, handguns on hips, AR-15s in their hands.

_OH Fuck_, he thought. Then he closed his eyes prayed once more for help, divine intervention… ANYTHING! There was a screech and a scream then a thud, and then a scuff of clothes on pavement. He waited. Nothing but a running car. He looked out and saw an old Ford… Fairmont? He stood but kept his weapon in his hand then POP! He went ass over tits backwards. Swore he saw his shoes as his back hit the ground. He breathed hard, gasping, the pain … dear God the pain. Then he heard soft shoes, but not sneakers. He looked under the car and saw brown loafers, white soled, round laces, not flat, then another with black boots. They came around the car as Vince lifted his gun.

"Kiss my ass you thief. I knew it was you," Vince scorned the man before him as his hand squeezed the trigger, but the other man lifted his hands in a non-defensive manner.

"Vince, I'm happy these events made you think about your vest, even though you would not have needed it with those rubber bullets," The older man smirked. Vince holstered his gun as he lay on his back and tried to breathe. He opened his shirt and pulled on the Velcro. He was happy to go to the armory and return his old tactical vest for on of those Kevlar's.

"This one is ruined you fuck. Seriously?!" Korsak raged as he began to stand. There were sirens in the distance and the man looked toward their direction.

"Time to go, get in the car," he ordered.

"I'm not going anywhere," Vince stood his ground.

"Best response time to this area, even if officer is down is 11 minutes. It has only been 3, Vince. Think," The other fellow said and then looked to his rather burly associate and nodded to see to the men in the street. He ran off.

"I was watched, evidently, by this morning escapades," Vince scoffed trying to keep a foothold in the situation.

"Yes, you were, but we were here because of your list you emailed your self last night," The man sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Good solid leads for a change, Vinney," The man confirmed.

"You tapped my email!?" Vince yelled. The other man shrugged. The sirens seemed closer… too close. Vince started walking.

"Come on, brother," faintly argued the other man looking slightly bored, but Vince knew he wanted him to come.

"Half-brother, you fuck," Vince shot back and walked toward the Ford, opened the back door, climbed in and shut the door. The hulk man came back to his boss.

"Boss, they are only unconscious, do you want me to take care of it?" the hulker asked. The boss sighed and nodded then walked back to the car and got in the passenger seat.

POP! Pause POP!

Hulker came back to the trunk. Vince looked through the small slit into the trunk, false bottom. There went the pistol, a Glock, and the gun with the rubber bullets. Vince turned around, waited. Hulker got in the car and began to drive in the opposite direction of the sirens.

"You can talk to me ya know?" The man beside him said killing the silence.

"Kiss my ass Patrick," Vince threw to the other side of the car. He fumed, he raged internally, and he was once again left without a lead, now he was practically a willing hostage.

"Vince…" Patrick began but was cut off.

"She is your fucking daughter… my niece, and I am more of a father than you ever were, more than her adopted parents were in some respects. So excuse me if I am not willing to give you a damn speck of information if I don't know what you have in full on Jane and Maura," Vincent Korsak was a brave man, but never stupid. But in that moment, he stared down the beast, he challenged Paddy Doyle, his mother's son before she was cast out like Maura's mother would have been for birthing Maura. That's all Paddy did, provided seed, he wasn't a father. Pft! Never!

"She is my blood!" yelled Paddy. Facing Vince.

"Then prove it!" Vince yelled back. He watched as Paddy shrank slightly, but not too much. He was an Irish crime boss for crying out loud.

"I am not good for her in that capacity. You know this Vince," Paddy looked out the window his voice calm, as if commenting on the weather then turned forward and watched the road through the front window then out his side window once more, "Your questions in your email. We looked them up for you. As I have said, they are a solid lead. We will give them to you. You can also use your Frost to break the internet and delve in the black web, but there are permissions, because what he will be doing is illegal," Paddy reached into the pocket attached to the back of the chair and pulled out a manila folder and slid it over the bench seat to Vince. Korsak took it.

He blinked and blinked again. It was all here. Their names, prices per head, alive, price dead. Everything came back to a person with the username of the Surgeon.

Vince swallowed. He was dead. Jane killed his ass with a damn scalpel, how can he be back? Vince blinked, and took a deep breath. He was dead, coroner, and interim Medical examiner had him on a table and split him open, yup. He was dead.

DAMMIT!

"Another apprentice," Vince whispered.

"What does that mean, Apprentice?" Paddy asked as they veered onto the turnpike to South Boston.

"It means there is a killer homed in on our girl," Vince deadpanned as he turned to Paddy. Paddy smirked.

"Which girl?" the gangster smartly asked.

"Jane," Vince waited and saw Paddy's shoulders fall relaxing, "Or Maura, maybe both," Vince supplied.

"Why both," Paddy growled.

"They both survived the last Apprentice and Surgeon attack. They are both a target," Vince looked at the info. The price for each woman alive was more than he could make in 10 years. "But it looks like he wants them alive more than dead. We can use that," Vince smiled deviously.

"How?"

"Live bait," Vince pulled out his phone and texted with his pudgy fingers, "Its time to pull back the bait. Want to go fishing?" Vince asked with a deceptive smile on his lips. Paddy only mirrored his smirk.

**7 Hours Later:**

"Maur…" gasped a whisper in the cabin of the boat. Jane took and took from the dark strawberry blonde and she could never, in a million years, hope to pull those sounds from Maura Isles with just a kiss to her mouth, a suckle of a nipple, or a stroke of her fingers. She spent hours dominating the woman, and somehow Maura knew she needed it. She needed to know she had control.

Then the tides turned, and the terms had flipped. Maura could take no more. Miss 'sex is a cure for many common aliments' was absolutely wrecked, but that did not mean she didn't have the energy to take. Jane, after many long stretches of time, she didn't know if it was minuets or hours, all she knew was she opened her eyes once and it was dark. She opened her eyes once again in a state of bliss and noticed the sun had risen and was high and bright. She panted as Maura kissed her way wetly up her thigh, her abdomen, her breast, lingered to suckle for a second, and then continued until she lay on top of Jane nipping and kissing at her throat.

Jane smiled, gripped the woman to her.

"What Jane?" asked Maura as she lay her head on Jane's chest with her forehead in the crook of her neck.

"Nothing, it is just…" Jane paused she said it already, she …. She took a breath and angled her head to look at Maura the smile never left her lips, "I never want to lose you, I love you Maura Isles," Jane whispered in the space between them.

Maura blinked her eyes and tucked her head back in Jane's throat. It was a lot. She wanted her throat to work, her vocal cords to resonate and make sound so her mouth could shape the words her heart felt, but nothing came. FUCK! She couldn't say it back! Why? Then arms gripped her, held her tight, flesh to glorious flesh.

"Its ok," Jane kissed her head and moved from the bed and then reached for the phone she had on silent. It was a habit to look at her phone, not that she needed…to. Her eyes glued to the screen, her jaw dropped, then her hand clenched the phone and then looked up with eyes closed.

"Jane?" Maura called out. Then Jane opened her eyes. Hell rained from those dark eyes, and heaven forgive anyone in Jane's way. She was Coming.

Jane pursed her lips and gave Maura the phone and then looked for her clothes. Maura read then her eyes grew. She threw the covers to the side and looked for her clothes as well. As soon as they were dressed Maura was jerked into a firm body, lips crashed to hers, at first thirsty, hungry, almost painfully starving, and they soothed into a languid drink from her on swollen lips.

"What was that for?" Maura asked as she stood in Jane's arms. Dark eyes looked down, firm, but with sadness. Maura let her hand cup Jane's cheek.

"Just in case we don't have a chance to do it in the future, you know how I feel," Jane said then let go turning.

"Furiously starving, and then completely soothed and healed, if not whole?" Maura joked as she slipped on a shoe. It was when she saw Jane's back stop, straighten, and then walk further from her. Maura had a simple taste, only one night of Jane. For Jane to tell her, show her, live with her only a top layer of Jane's feelings. Jane was deeper than a well, and Maura wanted more. Maura sighed as she felt the hit as if it was to her own stomach. Maura cursed herself for her joke after not replying to the woman.

"Let's go Maur," Jane yelled into the hall and Maura huffed. Someday it will be better, solid and firm. It will be thought out and logical. Who the hell was she kidding, logic never coincided with Jane Rizzoli?


	12. Chapter 12

They didn't go to Boston. They sailed north but not quite to Boston. The stayed with Korsak's list and pulled into Waterclub Marina Bay and threw everything they could into a rent car that Maura arranged for when they arrived.

Jane clenched her jaw as her thoughts went back hours before. As soon as Maura got details ironed out with extra transportation Jane looked at her lover. Lover… the word rolled around her mind regarding Maura like a king-sized pillow. It was nothing short of luxurious, silky, sensual. Her body warmed just looking at her, knowing all those curves, and seen all her flesh. Hell, she worshiped those planes and valleys for damn near half a day at least. Jane reached out to the woman, and sighed, letting go of a weight she didn't realize was there when Maura leaned into her but still trying to drive the boat. The traffic was heavier as they got closer to their destination. Maura chanced a glance to Jane smiled turned back quickly, but something made her head snap back.

"I will always want to come right back into these arms," Maura said as she pulled Jane around her and had Jane drape her frame over her smaller one as she watched the sea before her. It was comfortable, it was so very warm. Jane squeezed her once more without saying a word detached from Maura and walked out onto the deck. She reached into her pocket, pulled out a phone and dialed the only number in the phone.

"You know it's a trap right," answered her old partners voice. Jane closed her eyes and clenched her phone tight. She looked up and saw Maura in the window of the boat watching her and the sea at the same time.

"Then fix and find the trap buddy," Jane rasped into the phone loud enough to be heard over the wind but hoped her voice wouldn't carry up towards Maura. Jane sighed and then turned around casually. She knew Maura could read lips, especially hers.

"I have a small problem," Vince lead and Jane could see him loosening his collar around his neck preparing for the massive blow up, "We can't find him," Korsak confessed.

"So, you texted me, and Maura to bring us home why?" Jane listened to Vince clear his throat. "You want us back home for BAIT!"

"Jane it's the easiest way to get him out quickly, also, I think you should respond to his ad personally, bring him to you," Vince said quickly.

"That's too dangerous," Jane said as she began pacing.

"Since when did you think something was too dangerous?" Korsak asked in challenge. But Jane didn't answer. Her silence spoke louder than any words.

"Oh Jane. You picked now for this to finally happen?" Vince asked softly, not judging but bitching about her timing.

"It's not like I planned it you shit," barked Jane in the phone. She clenched the phone and reared back as if to throw it, but a loud bang hit the window and she looked up. Maura looked down at her and pointed to her hand and shook, her head. Jane got the point. She sighed, she was beaten back like a fucking puppy, and she knew with. She was essentially whipped.

"I'm happy for you," Vince said as soon as she grunted in the phone letting him know she was there. Jane looked up into the window. Maura was watching her.

"She cant be apart of this," Jane looked into Maura's green eyes, "I love her too damned much," then Jane turned around and looked out at the sea as she witnessed Maura's lips part as if she wanted to say something to her through the glass.

"She won't be. I have a guy who can help me whisk her away. Then it will be me, you and Frost, like always," Vince shared. Jane let her shoulders fall. She knew there wasn't much of any other way, but she knew it was almost time for her to take this guy out. She nodded but realized Korsak couldn't see her.

"Ok," she said barely over the wind. She closed her eyes as soon as she agreed. Once more putting herself in danger for Maura, only this time there was a reason to come back to the red head.

"I'm really sorry kiddo," Vince said supporting his partner.

"Yeah, me too. I'll call you when we are secure," Jane said and as soon as he complied, she hung up. She didn't go back to Maura. She packed their things. The quicker they made their way, the quicker they could get out of the open.

In the car Jane drove them into Boston. She didn't share much with Maura, only she would be working with Korsak, and he had a guy to take her to safety. Maura hated that idea and made it known, and if the windows were rolled down all of Boston could hear the woman express that.

"You are not leaving me," Maura growled at Jane. Shifting in the front seat and then crossed her arms. Jane clutched the steering wheel tightly but didn't argue. She kept a stone-cold expression, as she took the exit off towards the docks. Korsak gave her the whereabout of where they needed to go. The neighborhood got more and more run down, but Jane didn't pay it any attention. This was do or die, and somehow, she had to get Maura to forgive her later.

"Don't think your silence has meant that you won this argument, or that you will leave me and zip off with Vince," Maura snapped at Jane. Jane knew she was pissed, but for the love of all that was HOLY, she needed to keep Maura safe. She couldn't concentrate when and if Maura was in danger. Jane took and deep breath, exhaled, and then turned the car into an open warehouse. The door shut behind them. Jane sat on alert. Maura, still angry unbuckled her seatbelt wanting to jump out of the car but Jane's hand grabbed her arm.

"Let go of my arm, Jane," Threatened Maura looking at Jane's offending hand. Finally, Jane gripped Maura's arm slightly tighter.

"Look Maura. You are not thinking, you are being irrational, and you are putting yourself in danger," Jane gritted trying not to raise her voice.

"What in the world are you talking about you…" Maura was cut off as Jane reached up and with one finger turned Maura's face to look out the windshield. Maura blinked and Jane could see the set of her shoulders, the tension in her back, and then the clench of her fists.

Jane got out before Maura could grab for her. Jane gave her a look and it said to stay, and Maura trusted Jane, so she stayed. Jane walked up to two men, one wore a smile and the other looked like her ate a bug and stayed at least arm's length away from Jane.

"Will she get out of the car?" Paddy asked nodding toward Maura.

"Are you going to bug her, track her, or hurt her?" Jane asked in return. The older man sighed and shook his head. Jane lifted her hand and indicated Maura could get out if her wanted. The Jane looked at Korsak.

"I'm not going to hurt you Vince, but I would have liked you telling the your 'guy' was Paddy," Jane admonished. Vince grew red as she looked at him like that, and he knew she was taking it easy on him. Maura walked up to the three people, but never took her eyes off Paddy.

"You look well," he commented.

"Sun and sand can do a world of wonders," Maura jabbed back. The she looked at Jane. She saw the policewoman in her keep her distance from her, not giving anyone a bit of ammunition. No weaknesses.

"Start talking boys, or we are out of here and back on vacation," Jane demanded and then Paddy waved her to follow him, then Vince followed the gangster, and then Jane began but a hand grabbed her arm stalling her.

"Did you know he was going to be here?" Maura looked at her, watched her facial expressions for the lie.

"No, I didn't. And I might just kill Vince after this whole thing just for making us work with him," Jane turned abut was stopped once more.

"Why do you feel like you are pulling away from me?" Maura asked lowly.

"You want to do this right now? Have that conversation right now?" Jane asked looking around seeing the guys stop waiting for them.

"Yes," blurted out Maura, but she took a deep breath, "I know I have been erratic since we have gone on the run. I know my signals seem mixed but I…" Maura looked up into Jane's deep brown eyes, "I…Jane I…" Jane took a breath and exhaled and smiled softly. Jane ran her Hands up and down her arms, she took Maura to her, held her gently.

"I understand," Jane said into her hair and kissed the top of her head clenched her jaw, refused to let tears fall, "It was a beautiful night," Jane said as she broke away from Maura and walked toward the two men waiting for them.

Maura felt her heart seize. Jane thought… she couldn't move, she was shocked, she was dismayed, but above all things. She was hurt. When she walked after the trio, she made it into a smaller room with computers set up all over and a tech group surfing the web… not scratch, the Dark web. Jane stood next to a board as She looked from piece of information to the next scrap of information.

"Bait," she said as if it was the most casual and normal thing in the world. Maura walked closer and looked at the board. These guys did great research.

"Alright, I need to get some things," Jane pointed to Paddy, "You will help me get them," then she pointed to Korsak, "You will stay with Maura," everyone nodded but one voice pulled her back around.

"Why do you have to go?" Maur asked. Her eyes were wide, and shimmered with unshed tears, and she hated her weakness, but Jane had always been a weakness to her.

"Why not?" Jane asked in reply. Maybe, just maybe, Jane could piss her off just enough to send her away. Tell her to just go, and not come back. But maybe, just maybe she could say it, maybe she could tell her she loved her back, that she felt the way she did, that she had fallen as hard as Jane had.

"These two can lay in wait, and ambush him," Maura indicated to everyone around them.

"But he wanted me," Jane said as if it was the simplest reason to go.

"But I can't lose you Jane," Maura said loud, and proud. Korsak blinked and tried to blend into the wall, while Paddy stayed still as a statue watching to woman.

"And I refuse to make you a target while we are out there," Jane clenched her teeth and her hands, she felt her nails dig into her palms, she looked into Maura's eyes, she saw love, she saw adoration and fear, but it was the way Maura always looked at Jane. It wasn't the way she looked in the dark when she thought Jane was dying or hurt. It wasn't open and full of that deep ignited passionate love, Jane knew she had splashed all over her own face, smattered with sadness.

Jane looked at Korsak, nodded, and then walked to Paddy. Maura was glued to the spot. Jane had left with her criminal father, left her here to wonder and wait and fret about her safety. Korsak came to her side, placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't move she just stared after the path Jane had left.

"I didn't tell her I loved her back, Vince," then she turned to Korsak, eyes wet, and round, "Why couldn't I say it?" she asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"She knows it Maura. Jane isn't stupid. On some deep fundamental level, she knows you love her," Vince tried to soothe her tears and fears.

"No Vince, I love her as if I were drowning in everything that she is, all I want to do is sink deeper and never come back up again. I love her like that," Maura deadpanned Vince.

"Oh, well, I am sure she knows…" Vince tried to sooth, but Maura shook her head.

"She said it was a beautiful night," Maura broke from Vince and hugged her arms around her own torso, "As if she thought I didn't want forever, but I do. But for some insane reason I can't tell her," Maura threw her hand in the air frustrated. Then she looked up.

"Why are you here with me instead of out there on the case with Jane?" Maura asked looking Vince right the eyes.

"Well, you see Jane is protective," he stammered but Maura didn't move didn't pull that gaze away, "Jane told me on the phone that you meant too much to her to let anything to you. She would leave you with me, and take the guy, now you know is Paddy, with her. She entrusted me with your safety because she knows that I will do anything in my power to get you to her, in the case of a FUBAR situation," Vince confessed. Maura's shoulders dropped.

"Everything she does is one more thing does to show me how much she loves me. How can I even measure up to that Vince? She wont even let me show her," Maura began to yell. Some of the techies in the warehouse began to pay attention but kept to their job. Korsak saw the sideways glances.

"You could have, you had opportunity, Maura. I know you love her the way that you say you do. You don't lie, and I don't see hives. You need time is all," Vince swallowed and cleared his throat, "Speaking of time, this is just as good a time as any. Maura the reason why Paddy and I are together on this is because we are…" he stalled out and he looked uncomfortable.

"Oh, dear god please tell me you are not lovers!" Maura gasped and heard a few snickers from the techs as Vince looked like a fish out of water, gasping for air.

"NO! HELL, NO WHAT THE FUCK?" he clutched her hands and pulled her close so no one could hear, "He is my half-brother, same mother," he said and then pulled away.

"Wait, you are my…?" she indicated back and forth and Vince nodded, Maura simply looked at him, took, in his facial features, his hair, his demeanor, and his bright eyes, "His are bluer, and yours are greener, brownish green, hazel, like… mine," Maura swallowed and asked for a chair and Vince pulled one up quickly.

"I know it will take a lot to get used to," Vince began but Maura waved him off with a smile.

"No, it won't, I have always thought of you as part of my family," Maura classed his hand and he squeezed her smaller hand.

"I guess that settles that," Vince smiled down at his niece. Maura nodded but her face fell into a frown. Vince knelt before her.

"She knows Maura, but sometimes she is the most intelligent stupid person I have ever met," he said still clasping her hand smiling. Making her chuckle, and wipe tears from under her eyes.

The closest thing he had to a daughter sat right here in front of him, and took him into her family, accepted his hidden truth. Jane Rizzoli better get her ass back here and not hurt his little girl.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, **

**Well this weird, and choppy adventure has come to an end. The end of this story will end as soon as i can read through and correct my atrocious grammar, compared to my bad ****grammar. Yes, Y'all, it can definitely get worse. LOL hope you like the ride so far and if you dont know what going on look up Jane's first C.I Yolanda. BOOM! have fun.**

**~Snow**

* * *

**That Afternoon:**

"You might want this if you are going to be around me," Jane said as she handed Paddy a bulletproof vest. He took it without saying a word. She noticed he was a quiet man, not many words, but when he did speak his words were clear, crisp, and she wouldn't have pegged him a gangster's son. Jane thought of Maura's mother and Father, and it was no wonder that Maura was a freaking genius, her parents were brilliant. Yes, Jane admitted, silently, that Paddy was highly intelligent. He had to be able to play chess with people with the turf wars that had gone down when Korsak was in his prime. Jane thought of him as street brilliant though, book smart was a plus. Machiavellian, yes that's was it. He could read people, and act accordingly, and he was patient, oh Christ, was he patient. He actually set Jane's nerves on fire and made the blood in her veins run cold at what he could do to her, to anyone around her.

"I wanted to thank you," Paddy finally spoke reaching or a smaller revolver, and a shotgun as Jane reached for an automatic, a shotgun, and 3 grenades for good measure, plus 6 magazines, just in case. She didn't know what would happen, who would be coming to engage with them. Hell, she wouldn't be surprised if it was a decoy, a mole, or a diversion.

"That's rich," Jane bit back at him as he shut the shed door to a storage unit, and he padlocked it. Paddy shook his head and sighed.

"I should not have tried to follow you. I should have been honest with you," Paddy began but was cut off as Jane spun around and leveled him with look, her posture growing more and more defensive.

"No… you should have trusted Maura!" Jane yelled inches from his face, red and heaving in her fury, she caught herself then turned on her heel and marched back to the car. She threw the keys at him. She couldn't drive that mad. Paddy moved behind the wheel, and started the car, threw it into drive but waited.

"Tell me…" he commanded softly in his Paddy like way where nothing was a yell, but everything exuded power. Jane looked at the man, "Were you two together at the house before you left?"

Jane took a deep breath and slumped in her seat then looked out the window. That seemed so long ago but in reality, in was not even a few weeks. She folded her arms over her chest, clenched her jaw.

"No," she said as if it were wind from the air conditioner in the car. The car began to pull away from the storage facility, they came to a stop, "But I wanted to be hers," Jane confessed. She was about to go into god knows what. She knew it was another life or death situation, she might not come back. Why not tell Paddy the truth?

"She loves you," Paddy spoke as he navigated traffic. Jane nodded her head and tried not to think about Maura. What was she doing? How was Vince handling Maura furious with her and taking it out on him? How was she feeling? Then the thought gripped her heart. How did she really feel about her? She loved Maura. Maura loved Jane, she could see it, but was she about to hide it when Jane couldn't? Did she not feel as if the earth opened and swallowed them whole as soon as they left that boat and drove for Boston? Did Maura love Jane the way Jane wished she would?

"Thank you," Paddy said and Jane wanting a fight picked it.

"You already said that," Jane jabbed still looking out the window. Paddy pulled casually into a fast-food parking lot and put the car into to park. He turned to see her, really take her in and he shook his head. She was stubborn like he was, and he knew he had his work cut out for him in the future, he always had, to be honest.

"No, thank you for keeping her safe, Detective," he finally got out between them and Jane turned to look at him and something clicked, just lightly, "Jane," he reiterated. There were no hugs, smiles, or handshakes.

"If you hurt her…" he began

"I'll give myself over to you," Jane said with conviction, and the gangster simply looked into her dark brown eyes. All he saw was the truth. He nodded and he drove to their destination.

**That Night:**

The night had cooled, and Jane's phone kept going off. She looked down and saw that Maura had sent her three text messages, spaced exactly 1 hour and 15 minutes apart. Jane knew Maura was trying to show she wasn't fretting; show she wasn't trying to get in the way. But Jane could not bring herself to reply. She turned the phone to silent, do not disturb. She could still call out if she had too, but every notification would be silenced, and no wacky vibrations either.

Paddy looked at Jane as she flipped through the phone quickly and then turned back around. To face out the windshield of the car.

"She loves you, and yet you are ignoring her," Paddy began and Jane shot him a look, "It makes me glad we didn't have cell phones when I was seeing my first wife," Paddy smiled sadly and Jane's eyes narrowed.

"I need you to keep your mind on the task at hand. When it's finished, I will even let you call her seeing as you can't stop talking about her," Jane snapped then looked out the window.

"I can't stop thinking about my daughter, Jane. Just like you can't stop thinking about her," Paddy chanced a glance and Jane knew he did, "I know that something happened when you two went away and I am not a stupid fool. I know you have solidified a bond with my daughter, but one thing is bothering me," Paddy trailed off as he thought he saw something and then relaxed back into the driver's seat. Jane simply shifted. She did not want this conversation with Paddy. Not in a million years did she want to talk about her relationship, whether platonic or romantic, with Maura, to her criminal father.

"The thing bothering me is why she couldn't tell you she loved you," he said then bent his head and looked left, "We know she is incapable of lying. But how was she about to say she loved you before she left and now that she is back the look in her eyes tells of the terror of you never coming back to her, but yet she cant say what is in her heart?"

"I don't know," Jane said but in truth she wished she knew the answers to his questions.

"There," Paddy pointed at the walkway between one field and another. Why in the hell did the new 'Surgeon' want to meet at a baseball complex with a gravel running track, and baseball fields next to each other was something Jane wasn't connecting. They got out of the car, Jane had the shot gun strapped around her torso, and clipped in front so she could zip up a jacket, and her handgun in her jacket pocket. She felt weighed down by the grenades and wondered for a moment if it was over kill. They walked after the hooded figure and when they reached them, Jane spun them around, flashed her badge, and told them to put their hands up. She moved her hands around, frisking the boy. God, he looked petrified, and then his eyes moved just over her shoulder.

Jane didn't have time to move as the hammer went back on the trigger of a pistol. Jane put her hands in the air with her badge in her right hand, the left one free. Jane took a deep breath as she clenched her teeth and hands roved around her, and she heard a tut tut, from behind her and a body move close. Female, as the woman slipped around her and found the shotgun strap, and then unbuckled it and let it fall to the ground. Jane looked around. Where the hell was Paddy?

Jane finally met the light brown, almost golden eyes of a light completed African American woman. She was strikingly beautiful, with freckles across her cheeks and nose. Her hair was in a tight bun on her head, and her lips were plush, but the grim look on her features forced them into a thin line. She looked familiar.

"Hello Jane," she said with a rich alto. Unlike Jane's raspy alto, this woman's voice was rich, almost femininely deep and melodic. Jane held her hands up and began to walk with the woman who kept the gun trained on her and it began to flicker in her mind. The place they were at. It had grown up. It was once a decrepit slum, but with inner-city funds they turned the area into a nice park. Jane's feet began to feel heavier as they walked, and her mind began to place things that used to be. She was inwardly going through the I remember when that tree was never here, and a dumpster was just over there, and a chain link fence with barbed wire stretched across this back field, and this maintenance shake used to be a warehouse. Where was Paddy?!

"I can see that you are remembering where you are," the woman said as she walked toward the shack pushing the gun into Jane's back, "It was not difficult to watch your career Jane. You made a wonderful life off the death of my sister," The woman watched Jane turn around and Jane just listed to her. It was the same thing over and over, the monologue, the 'I gotcha' you dumb detective, but it was the first time Jane fully listened to the woman before her. She looked deeper, harder, and then closed her eyes, letting her hand go to her lips, tears struggling to fall. She stepped forward but the woman lifted the gun and trained it on her head, right between her eyes. Jane stepped back.

"Yasmine," Jane whispered clicking. The woman nodded and watched as Jane literally turned a shade of green as if she would throw up. She was so very tired of her past coming up to haunt her, hunt her, then hurt her, and everything around her.

"I wanted Dr. Isles here too, so you could watch her die, but you will do just fine," Yasmine licked her lips, and shifted from foot to foot, then gripped the butt of the gun.

"I am so sorry, Yasmine," Jane whispered, eyes moist with unshed tears.

"You say that now because she is dead, but you have no idea what you have done to us, to her family," Yasmine's eyes glimmered with rage, "She was your responsibility. Yolanda was beautiful, wonderful, and the only sister I had, and fucking around with you cops got her killed!" Screamed the woman. She wiped at her eyes and Jane stepped closer and the gun came up once more.

"Fine, you got this, but tell me how you did all of this. I get revenge, I made Yolanda my C.I. She was my very first, I got her killed. But how did you get all of this to … happen?" Jane asked hoping to buy time for Paddy, assuming the fucker didn't abandon her.

"The dark web is actually quite easy to access if you know the right guy, and you give the geek a peck on the cheek, and hug around his techy neck while bouncing like a giggling ditz in his lap. He was thrilled as if it was Christmas morning for the moron. Then it was simple. It was like Craigslist Underground, seriously. Put out a hit for a few grand and you had people looking all over for you," Yasmine smiled devilishly, "Then someone erased the ad, but sent me a post from you. It was simple set up and meet from there. Honestly, I thought you were smarter than this," Yasmine sighed, and then looked through narrowed eyes. She lifted the gun, her hand squeezed the butt of the gun, her finger pulled the trigger.


	14. Chapter 14

**In A Hospital:**

Maura made Vince drive. Vince got the message from Paddy, and when his eyes hit hers, she flew to the nearest car, just as his legs moved him to the driver's seat. They broke every traffic law. As they zoomed toward Boston Memorial.

"What did Paddy say again?" Maura yelled in a panic. Vince knew her breathing was so loud to her that she couldn't hear anything other than the whooshing sound of air from the air conditioning, and the pounding of her heart thudding in her ears.

"Boston Memorial, go now," Vince said for what seemed like the 7th time since leaving that Wearhouse. The detective called Frost and told him what was up. Frost had many questions, which he will expand on later, but seriously, get to the fucking hospital watch out for Jane. What was so damn hard about that?!

They whipped into the parking garage and sprinted to the elevator doors. Paddy texted while they were driving floor 4. Vince let out a breath and he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"What?" Maura asked, then walked to Vince and grabbed his shirt, "What happened!?" Maura looked into Vince's eyes, frantic, and then his hands curled around hers and she let go of his shirt.

"She is on the fourth floor," Vince let that sink in and Maura's legs wobbled. She hit the floor of the elevator on her knees. The doors opened and Vince half carried half led Maura to the nurse's station, and the Maura heaved in deep cool breaths of air toward the reception for the floor.

"Rizzoli?" Vince barked as he flashed his badge, But the nurse held out her hand.

"ID and Badge detective," she curtly ordered. Vince let an eyebrow lift into his hairline as he pulled out his drivers and badge. She took them looked at his face and then rolled her eyes, "One more thing, if she were afraid of a fruit what would it be?"

"Kiwi!" Maura shouted impatiently still breathing heavily. "What? She doesn't like how they were rough and slightly prickly outside and yet so good in the middle. She never trusted them unless I fed them to her," Maura stopped when she caught herself rambling. The nurse held out her hand and Maura too gave her ID over to the nurse. The nurse looked her over just as she had for Korsak then looked at him once more.

"When she broke her left arm when she was 8, how did she do it?"

"What in the hell is this, 20 questions!?" hollered Maura, but Vince put a hand on her arm, settling her.

"Trick question. She broke her right arm at 6 and that is how she became left-handed," Korsak waited and the nurse finally let out a breath.

"Thank god, no one else in or out. I can do that, but trick questions are way above my pay grade," the nurse gave back the I.D.s and looked at the computer screen already pulled up. "Room 444," she said and pointed down the hall but Maura was already dragging Vince down the hall. She already memorized the lay out when she was taking in the map on the wall next to the nurse's station.

Finally, there in front of the door Maura pulled up, and took a breath. She was suddenly stopped short. She couldn't make her feet move.

"Vince," she whispered as she reached out for him. He clenched her hand, but he placed it on the doorknob. She looked at him and he nodded. She knew he wanted her to go before him. She knew Jane would want to see her more than Korsak, but damnit, she was terrified. Their interaction when they left each other, was horrible. She did everything wrong, and she knew it, and she was not sure how to fix it. Vince took her hand before she could stop him and turned the knob and the door slid open, then Vince pushed her slightly forward. Maura blinked, her mouth open and then she straightened up. She elbowed Vince in the gut… Hard, before advancing into the room.

Paddy sat in a chair next to Jane. Maura looked at him, took in his posture, and then noticed his hands. He had on hand in his jacket, and the other just out of reach. Jane sat in a chair next to him, but she was in a set of scrubs with a bandage to the upper part of her shoulder, and the juncture of her neck. Then she heard a click, almost metallic, and Paddy's hand came from his jacket pocket. It hit Maura like a ton of bricks. Paddy was protecting Jane, willing to kill for Jane, and now watch over her in her hospital bed.

Jane saw Maura come into the room. She saw the apprehension in her eyes, and then the damning shot to Korsak's ribs with her elbow. Jane never took her eyes from the woman she left mere hours ago.

"You turned off your phone," Maura stated. Jane only nodded but didn't turn away, kept her chin level with the floor, eyes watching, but cool.

"I was worried," Maura said as she stepped closer. Jane simply sat there watching her lover.

"Jane, I love you," Maura whispered.

Jane had every intention of taking Maur into her arms, but… but…

Jane stood and walked to the door, patted Maura's shoulder as any friend would and then walked from the room to the nurse's station. She needed out. She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't keep watching the woman she loved only say what Jane felt when Jane was on deaths door, in a hospital, or wounded in anyway. She knew Maura would say she loved her, but part of her wanted to woman not to confess when she did. It would have been consistent.

"Hey Joyce, I want to get out of here. What do I have to fill out?" Jane asked as she flashed her charming Rizzoli smile.

Maura swallowed as Jane walked by. She hoped beyond all hope, hell she even prayed, that Jane would take her into her arms, tell her everything would be alright. She wished and prayed she had fixed everything with those three little words, those small words that meant a mountain to most people.

"Why couldn't you have told her that before she left?" Paddy asked.

Maura opened her eyes and stared at her father. The man she could barely stand, and yet he was the one Jane took with her. He was the one that saved her life, she was assuming.

"What happened to her?" Maura asked as she leaned against the wall evading the question. Vince leaned on the other wall.

"I want you to answer my question first," Paddy said staring straight at Maura.

Maura looked him dead in the eyes. She stood straight up, clenched her fists, but looked at Vince. He held his hands in the air as if not to involve him. She stood caught glancing between her father and her … uncle. It was still new and strange, but it fit.

"I would like to know the same thing," Came a raspy voice behind her. Maura looked from Vince to Paddy, then back to that voice.

"Jane…" Maura began but Jane lifted a hand and shook her head slightly. She walked to the bed and sat on the edge waiting. Maura looked from one man to the other. Jane sighed.

"Fellas, can you give us a moment?" Jane asked. Vince nodded and gave them both a look that said he wished them the best, and then Paddy stopped, looked at them, then placed his hand on Jane's shoulder. Jane nodded. Maura tilted her head to the side.

"Quite cozy with my father," Maura said tightly. Jane sighed and clasped her hands. She rubbed the scars in the palm of her hands. Maura reached out but Jane pulled them back. Then Jane looked at her, waiting. Maura swallowed and then took a half step back.

"I don't know," Maura said softly.

"Maur, you do realize the only times you have ever said you loved me were in hospital beds, when I'm shot, when I'm almost dying, or when we are making love? You do understand that I love you outside of time, outside of orgasms, and bliss. I love you when times are good and bad," Jane paused and then lowered her head, "If I am nothing more than a fuck, please tell me," Jane lifted her eyes to Maura's, "Please tell me so I don't lose any more of myself to you," Jane pleaded and then closed her eyes fighting tears.

Maura stepped close. She eased Jane's legs apart, slipped her palms up Jane's quads, then her arms resting on them, to her biceps and then she slowly inched her hands to cups Jane's cheeks. Tears had fallen, but her thumbs took away the salty moisture.

"You are not and never will be a simple fuck to me Jane," Maura gritted and finally Jane's eyes opened, "I cant say it because it isn't true anymore," Maura didn't know if a firecracker was lit under Jane's ass or not but she launched herself off of her bed so fast she almost toppled Maura over on her way to the door. Jane was halfway to the nurses station when Maura darted for the door.

"JANE! It isn't true because I don't love you. I don't JUST love YOU. I am IN love you, EVERY part of you," Maura yelled down the hall to the retreating frame of the woman she lost everything to already then she took wobbly steps to Jane as she turned, "I can't tell you I will lose anything more, because I have already lost everything. All I have to give I have already given to you. I thought I loved you adequately, but I found that I don't love you the right way. But I can only love you the way I know how to love. That is Completely. Not halfway, no compromises, no give and take. Jane, I only know how to love you all the way and that is all I have," Maura spewed her confession toward Jane, but the woman never wavered, "Jane, please. I couldn't say it because I felt so much more for you than a simple word fallen from the lips of most of the population due to a chemical reaction with the physiology of their bodies due to endorphins," Maura paused and reached for Jane and when Jane let her she looked into Jane's eyes watching her, "Jane Rizzoli, I love you so much more and deeper than any definition of love I have read. I didn't know how or what to say when I was faced with my feelings for you. I want you. I need…" Maura was cut short. Jane's index finger slid to her lips. She slipped her hand to the side of Maura's face, cupped the back of her head with her long spindly pianists' fingers, and gazed into Maura's eyes.

"You had me at physiology," Jane quirked a smile as she took Maura into her arms. Mara's lips found Jane's. Maura's arms slipped around Jane's waist as the taller woman melted into Maura.

"JANE CLEMENTINE RIZZOLI!" came a voice screeching from the nurse's station. Jane and Maura broke apart half jumping away from each other like a pair of teenagers caught necking in the back of their car.

"MOM!" Jane shouted shocked as she reached for Maura's hand. Maura took it, squeezed as she watched Angela Rizzoli walk toward them. They took a big breath waited for the woman to rant but was instead engulfed in her arms. Jane patted her mom's back and looked up and saw Frost, smirking but trying to hide it. Everyone heard it, everyone saw it. Jane and Maura were finally Jane and Maura.

It was in the middle of a hospital that Jane Rizzoli realized there could be a deeper meaning for the word love. It was in the middle of a hospital that Maura isles realized that words were powerful, and love, any variant of the word, was more powerful than any chemical reaction she had yet to witness. Jane let go of Angela and looked from her mother to Maura.

"I always wanted a doctor in the family," Angel smiled as she stepped back. Jane and Maura took each other into their arms. No overt public displays of public affection, but feeling the other woman close, and in those moments' inseparable. Angela stood back finding Vince while watching her girls. She looked away with the dopiest smile on her face and then looked over to the man standing next to the wall.

"Vince why am I looking at Paddy Doyle in a hospital near my daughter and she isn't arresting him?" she asks out of the side of her mouth as if her voice didn't carry to the man three feet from her.

"I shot the woman about to shoot your daughter as she held a gun to her head," Paddy deadpanned looking at Angela. The woman blinked and then stuck out her hand.

"Thank you," she said while she shook her daughters' saviors hand.

"You do realize our seize fire may end as early as tomorrow morning, right?" the mobster asked.

"But until then you saved my daughter, let me cook you a wonderful gnocchi dinner," Angela said and pulled Vince with her, 'but Detective Korsak is there to protect me of course," Angela said as she escorted the two men from the hospital.

"Of course," Paddy said as he looked over to Vince, and the man only chuckled and let himself be led by Angela to Maura's. He already knew where she lived. It didn't matter.

Maura and Jane began to walk from the nurse's station and Maura noticed the woman wince, but Jane only raised her hands as Maura tired to look under the bandages.

"Its just a scratch," Jane said and then saw Maura lift her eyebrow, "Honest. She shot and it grazed me because your dad shot her first and I dove at the right time. If he hadn't have got her when he did, I would have been on a different floor to this place," Jane said with a small smile, but all seriousness laced her words. Maura let her go but wrapped one arm around Jane's waist and they walked, to the garage.

"Hey, Jane," what do you say we leave one of Paddy's cars here and go to Sara White's home?" Maura asked. Jane's eyes lit, then narrowed.

"Does my mother know anything about your little apartment hideaway under that name?" Jane asked serious.

"No, or she would have found us sooner," Maura said and then was tugged off toward the nearest cab.

"Imagine, Maur, a place my mother can't invade. Oh, the possibilities," Jane purred the last part in her ear as a cab pulled up. Maura hopped in after shoving Jane in through the passenger door.

"2530 Broadway, and step on it," Maura said as he threw a hundred-dollar bill at the taxi. The man pulled out as fast as he could as Jane and Maura laughed.


	15. Epilogue

Alright lovelies, this is the end of your Covert Affairs. I am seriously glad this is over, not that the story was shite, but that my muse was not visiting on a regular basis. I hope you all for give me for any mistakes as I tried to shove out 2 chapters and an epilogue in one night, Ill be back eventually. You are all amazing and supportive.

Thank You,

~Snow

**Later:**

"Jane?" Maura asked as her body still hummed from Jane's adventure onto and into her body. Oh, how she loved Jane's explorative nature. Maura heard a hum from the side. Maura shifted from where she lay and came face to face, breast to breast, and pelvis to pelvis with Jane. Jane smiled softly at the contact and Maura cupped Jane's cheek.

"I was replaying our chat in the hospital," Maura said, and Jane tensed but she continued, "I want to make sure I am not just a fuck to you either," Maura whispered. She expected Jane to be furious. She expected her to hop from the bed, and pace and run her hand through her lush curly brown locks. But Jane only pulled Maura to her. It was four days since Jane left the hospital. Jane only left once and that was to pick up more bandages for she shoulder. It was weeping and Maura wanted to keep changing the bandages just to be sure.

Jane kissed her slowly, softly, and deeply. Maura didn't see her hand creep to the bedside table. Maura broke from Jane's lips and looked to the drawer. Jane watched Maura's face, as she pulled a small velvet pouch from the drawer, then gave it to Maura. Maura's throat closed.

"Jane, a simple verbal confirmation would have been sufficient," Maura said smoothly but her heartbeat 140 beats a minute. Jane simply shrugged as she sat up and away from Maura. Maura looked at Jane. She was nervous, fidgety, and wasn't sure at all how Maura would take this gift.

"I wasn't sure of who I would fallen in love with. Never in a million years had I thought I would fall in love with you, but there was always a hope," Jane began, and Maura twisted the strings of the bag yet to open it. Jane took it and watched as Maura let it go and watched every shift, and expression of Jane's face and she sat on the bed before her looking from a cross legged position while Maura laid on her back.

"Whether it was in friendship, a deep resonating friendship, so strong it survived me shooting your dad, so strong it could survive anything I would be there for you. We would be there for each other. But…" Jane slipped her fingers into the bag and pulled out a band, but didn't take Maura's hand, "If you were to take me a lover, and then maybe more I would have been proud to give this to you knowing you are mine and I am yours," Jane looked down at the ring, "depending on which hand you where it on and what way the heart points indicates how the ring is intended. Maura, I will give you choice. There are four ways to wear this ring: if you are single you wear the ring on the right hand with the heart facing outward from your body. I you are in a relationship you wear the ring on the right hand with the heart facing inwards. If you are engaged, you would wear the ring on the lift hand on the ring finger with the heart pointing outwards. If you are wedded you wear the ring on the left hand on the ring finger with the heart pointing inwards," Jane paused and then too Maura's hand.

She placed a quaint, and simple ring in her palm.

"Claddagh ring, dates back to the 17th century…" Maura said as she began her spew of facts the looked up at Jane's adoring smile, but the nervousness pinched about her eyes. "I have the choice you say, right?" Maura asked and Jane nodded, "No expectations, not sad puppy face if I choose one way or another right?" Jane swallowed and schooled her features and nodded. Maura nodded and took the ring looked at it.

She looked up into Jane's eyes and sat up taking Jane's lips into an unexpected kiss as she brought her hands around Jane. The kiss was heated, yet gently, then tapered off into nips and sucks of the other lips. Jane's eyes stayed closed. The ring must have been taken the wrong way. The Maura swung from the beg and stood.

"I think a shower would be divine, wouldn't you?" Maura reached out to help Jane from the bed. Jane took the hand and stood but she felt metal where it wasn't before. She turned over the hand. Found the ring on the ring finger of… Jane calculated… yup the left hand. The heart was pointed out. Engaged. They were fucking engaged.

"Do this mean… what I think it does?" Jane blinked looking down.

"Do you think you can do this forever?" Maura asked holding Jane's hand. Jane pulled Maura and kissed her, hands down Maura's, oh she wished she could explore them once again.

"I think a shower would be divine as you have said, love," Jane said against Maura's smiling lips. Jane took off for the shower. Maura shook her head. It would never be boring with Jane Rizzoli….. Jane Isles-Rizzoli….. Jane Isles…..Jane Rizzoli-Isles…. BAH! Whatever. It would never be boring with Jane in her life. She couldn't imagine a world with out her in it. But the thought of being married to Jane sent a tingle up her spine.

"Are you coming?" Jane's husky voice beckoned from the bathroom. Maura swallowed and felt her insides curl, and a heat pool in the bottom of her stomach, and was not afraid to admit to Jane, she grew moist, and ready at the idea of a forever with her detective.


End file.
